The Golden Age
by kougyokuren
Summary: After a century of undisturbed silence, a forgotten princess emerges from the famous ruins of Hyrule Castle. Princess Zelda has returned, and an even greater task than containing Calamity Ganon arises before her; balancing her complex love life while rising her kingdom up from the ashes and restoring it to glory in an age of peace and prosperity. Post Botw.
1. Prologue

Gold·en age

 _noun_

a period of great happiness, prosperity, and achievement.

 **Prologue.**

* * *

The day Calamity Ganon returned started out almost deceptively normal.

The residents of the fallen kingdom Hyrule at first took no notice to the signs portending the end. The sun rose that morning to illuminate the lands, and not a single cloud streaked the soft blue of the sky. Merchants set out early on foot to walk their usual paths of business while the rest of the kingdom slowly woke to go about their daily tasks.

The monsters were first.

The Blood Moon rose the previous night. It was a strange phenomenon, one that the Hylians had been forcibly accustomed to. It became normal to deal with, especially once it was pieced together that the same monsters always reappeared in the same spots. Merchants and travelers simply made sure to carry more weapons the morning after the red night.

The Hylians went about their usual business, clearing out the areas that predominantly needed clearing, but the monsters were acting more _aggressive_ than usual. They were more excited, as though they were ominously awaiting something. It was enough to start setting everyone on edge.

Then, it was the sky.

Dark clouds rapidly furled in out of nowhere, and the sky bled into a sickening magenta tinged with black. The wind picked up and howled, unforgiving, as thunder rumbled deep threats in the distance. Rain started to pour, drenching all the unlucky souls still wandering about.

At last, the dormant Guardians awoke.

For those who had lived past a century, it was as though history was repeating before their very eyes. It was as though that night — the night of Calamity Ganon — was repeating itself.

Screams of terror filled the air as the diminished population of Hyrule fled, seeking shelter. The Guardians, which usually only attacked if you were within sight, began fanatically seeking out victims. The monsters abandoned their posts and began wildly hunting the land for their prey. It was as though they were living in a hideous nightmare.

Suddenly the Divine Beasts, which had been sitting poised and ready, struck without warning. The red beams that had been hovering over the kingdom vanished with a loud crackle of energy as lasers fired into the famous ruins of Hyrule Castle.

An ear-splitting howl of a beast ripped through the air. The citizens of every race watched in horror as it burst through the castle. The beast roared again, and the sound was full of so much raw hatred that fear sank into the hearts of everyone who heard.

It felt as though it were the end.

And then, there was _light_.

It was a weak beam at first, then it grew almost blindingly. It battled the beast, who snarled and thrashed about as it was consumed by light. And with one final roar, the beast disappeared.

The Guardians died in place, the power dissolving right out of them into thin air. The monsters fled back to their camps. The wind turned and quickly blew away the storm and the magenta of the sky, until it looked as though nothing had ever happened.

Silence fell across the kingdom.

The citizens slowly crept out of their hiding places, and looked towards Hyrule Castle.

The beast, Calamity Ganon, was gone.

Those who resided near Hyrule Field slowly approached as close as they dared go. Although the Guardians seemed to be inactive, no one was willing to risk finding out.

Eventually, they appeared. Two small figures finally emerged from the ruins of Hyrule Castle. One, a familiar boy that had made himself recently well-known with a strange dedication to an even stranger quest. The second was a beautiful, unfamiliar girl in a white dress.

A small crowd of people gathered, watching with fearful awe.

The duo stopped short of them.

"Who are you?" A man asked, voice uneven. "What… what was that _thing_?"

"Is it gone..?" A woman joined, shielding her child with worry.

Zelda and Link shared a meaningful look, studying each other's eyes. Zelda was the first to break away and face her people. She held herself with the regality and grace of a goddess as she overlooked the crowd.

"I am Princess Zelda Hyrule. I have spent a century fighting and containing Calamity Ganon within the confines of Hyrule Castle. Today marks the day in history in which we have finally prevailed over the darkness which has presided over our kingdom. Today is the day in which we are all finally free."

Most of the crowd had never thought much of the legend of the royal family of Hyrule, yet simply couldn't deny what had happened before their very eyes. Hyrule Castle had nearly been forgotten after a century of undisturbed silence, yet what had happened was unexplainable. They were all rendered speechless.

And so, word spread quickly.

Princess Zelda Hyrule had finally returned.


	2. Chapter 1

_Note: Before we get into it, I thought to specify for those unaware — it has been confirmed in canon that Zelda has feelings for Link. I chose the route that she is aware of those feelings, and it will be evident in my work. Also, for those who have read the one-shots that I'd been writing for tumblr requests, those will all be completely unrelated to this work. Thank you!_

* * *

It was the final battle to a century-long war.

The beast violently thrashed around as it roared, the noise guttural. Suddenly, a ball of light surged up from it's back. Zelda appeared, in praying form. Terror was prominent on the beast's face as it recognized her — it's prisoner of the last century, the one who fought and kept him at bay. Pure loathing swarmed within it's eyes. She was safely lowered to the ground as the light dimmed, the soft ringing of her power surrounding her. She opened her eyes and calmly stared down at the beast as it came crashing down angrily, slinging up a thick cloud of dirt.

The dirt blew around within the gusts of air, but Zelda was unfazed. This moment she had been preparing for her whole life. It was what she waited over a century for.

Zelda's power reached its peak, and it burst from within her. It encaptured the beast as it emitted a terrifying roar of anger. It released its own power and took off towards the sky, becoming desperate as it snarled.

Zelda reached out a hand, and the triforce appeared as her power grew, soaking up Ganon. It let out one last hateful roar before it and the light condensed and disappeared.

It was finally over.

The wind turned and blew away the red glow on the land, clearing the sky. The long grass swayed in the wind. The kingdom was finally at peace. Zelda stood with her back to Link.

"I've been keeping watch over you all this time…" She began. Emotion swelled in her chest. She wanted to turn around, but she couldn't bring herself to face him. "I've witnessed your struggles to return to us, as well as your trials in battle."

She heard his footsteps over the grass as he walked closer, and her stomach turned from anticipation.

"I always thought — no," She struggled as she corrected herself, "I always believed — that you would find a way to defeat Ganon." Zelda finally started to turn around. "I never lost faith in you over these many years… _Thank you_ , Link..." She clasped her hands together, raising her eyes to finally look at him in person for the first time in over a century. An easy smile graced her lips. "...the Hero of Hyrule."

Link was watching her, taking her in.

"May I ask…" Zelda started nervously, eyebrows creasing. Anxiety was bubbling in her stomach for his answer. "Do you really remember me?" The wind ruffled her hair and dress, and she seemed to glow in the sunlight as she waited for his answer.

Link stepped closer to her before bending at the knee and bowing before her.

"Yes, your Highness." He breathed, eyes closed. She was so much more beautiful in person. A ray of light after a long treacherous battle. She felt like home.

"Please, stand Link." She commanded, with little force behind her voice. He stood, facing her beaming smile once again. "...and please, call me Zelda. We are equals now."

His breath caught in his throat.

Zelda finally moved from her spot to hesitantly step forward before she took off and nearly jumped into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck in a fierce hug. Her first human contact in one hundred years. He was _alive_ , and so was she. Her chest was overflowing with emotion as her arms tightened around him, face pressed against his cheek. Link stiffened for a moment from surprise, a gasp escaping his lips. He quickly relaxed once he felt her shaking, and wrapped one arm loosely around his waist, the other a her back. His eyes closed, taking her in — _Zelda_.

The Calamity was over. Despite all the hardships and trials they had undergone, and all the loss and pain they went through, they still had each other. They were still alive, and it meant everything.

* * *

It was almost as if the entire kingdom were celebrating the end of Ganon. The birds seemed to chirp louder, the wind tasted sweeter, and the sun was infinitely brighter than the prison she had been trapped in for one hundred years. Zelda stood in the middle of Hyrule Field, her eyes closed and arms out. She felt the breeze kiss her skin and her white dress flutter around her legs as Link watched on.

"I haven't felt the wind in over a century." She whispered. "Or felt the sun on my skin." Her skin, which still had the dirt of one hundred years past smeared upon it, as well as her dress and hair.

Link didn't remember much. However, from the few memories he reclaimed, she looked exactly the same as that night. She looked like she had been torn out of that moment in history. As though a century hadn't passed at all and they had just woken up from a bad dream.

Zelda stood there for a few more moments, enjoying the breeze. Until she finally opened her green eyes, turning back to look at her knight to gesture for them to continue.

They were in the middle of trekking through Hyrule Field. Guardians lay abandoned on both sides, the hum of dark energy around them notably absent. No red lasers pointed at their chests, nor did any Guardians scurry up to them. It felt like Link could breathe for the first time and as though a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders since he woke in the Shrine of Resurrection.

Zelda slowly took in the change that her beloved kingdom undertook while she had fought restlessly for its survival. They passed an old abandoned wagon that sat rotting by the side of the road, and saw decaying buildings within the distance. Despite their encounter once they departed the castle, the rest of Hyrule Field was void of any life.

Zelda stopped, wind ruffling her hair to one side as she took another look around.

"So much has changed..." Sadness was laced in her voice.

Link stepped up beside her, silently agreeing.

"Let's be on our way, then. There's still along ways to go until we reach Kakariko Village." She looked off in the distance where the Dueling Peaks could be seen.

Link whistled for his horse, who dutifully galloped over a minute later from grazing in the field. He rubbed her nose and turned to Zelda, surprised to find her smiling.

"What have you named this one?" The princess stepped up, reaching out to stroke the mare.

"Epona." The knight responded simply, carefully watching their encounter in case if something should go wrong.

"She's beautiful." Zelda cooed gently. Epona took shockingly well to princess, and Link allowed himself to relax.

"...She usually doesn't take kindly to strangers. She must like you."

Zelda turned her smile on him, and he was once again lost for words. All he could think of was that the Deku Tree had been right; her smile _was_ like the sun.

He mounted his horse and reached to pull Zelda on after him. She nestled into his back, arms wrapping around his waist. After making sure everything was secure, they took off, heading towards Kakariko. They rode for the rest of the day, until the sun began to set and make way for the soft purple glow of twilight. Link slowed Epona down to the opening of a nearby forest to make camp. After he helped the princess off, he started to make camp.

Zelda took in the wildlife of the forest. The soft chirp of the crickets and the low hoots of the owls resounded in the trees as fireflies began their blinking ensemble. She took a step forward, embracing all that she had missed for the past one hundred years.

The fire that Link started popped as smoke wafted towards the stars. He gathered ingredients for dinner from nearby and began to simmer them in a pot, hovering over it with devotion.

Zelda watched on, amused. He looked like a child with a new toy. It was like he had forgotten his princess was even there.

"Still as gluttonous as ever, I see." She observed with a small smile. "At least that much hasn't changed."

She sat opposite of him, his Hylian Hood wrapped around her shoulders and slung over her head for both warmth and protection, just in case. Link had insisted. Not that it made it less obvious it was her — she was still donned in her ceremonial white gown, and wouldn't get a change of clothing until they reached Kakariko. But at the very least it kept her slightly more warm.

Zelda leaned back and sighed as she closed her eyes, enjoying the smell from what Link was cooking. It felt serene. The past 100 years were anything but serene for her. She was always fighting, always straining, always _waiting_. The thought made a lump in her throat appear. The swirling black clouds, being trapped within an incarnate of pure unadulterated evil with a lust for death — one that was aimed heavily at _her_. Ganon had murdered her friends, her family, had murdered _Link_. One hundred years ago she had just barely managed to save him. She lived on, fighting tirelessly, knowing that Link would wake again one day not remembering even her name. She was tired, and she was weak. It wasn't something that had gone unnoticed by Link. Her skin was paler than in his broken memory and she seemed… _fragile_. He had given her a stamina potion on a small break during their ride, one which she had accepted wordlessly.

Zelda was so lost in thought that when Link touched her shoulder she jumped. Link stared at her, plate of food in hand.

"Link…" She whispered, "You frightened me."

He said nothing, but the concern was evident in his eyes.

She looked down at the food, and suddenly she realized how _ravenous_ she was. Her arms appeared from underneath the hood and took the plate from him, and in no lady-like manner practically inhaled it.

Link sat back in awe, offhandedly wondering if that was how the princess always ate.

After a helping of seconds, Zelda finished and dabbed her mouth with a cloth Link handed her. She sat quietly while Link ate his own portion, playing with the plate in her hands nervously.

"Tell me about your adventures." She requested, her voice soft and melodious. How was it that in person, it was so much more sweet? Her voice was at times the only thing he had to hold on to, the only certainty he had.

"Didn't you watch?" He asked.

"Yes, to an extent. But I would like to hear it in your own words." She requested, setting her plate off to the side.

Link thought for a moment. "…What would you like to hear?"

Zelda brightened slightly, sitting a little straighter. "Tell me about the shrines and the trials you had endured within them. I had attempted at accessing them before, but for obvious reason failed to do so. I'm desperately curious."

Link's mouth curved upwards into the smallest smile as he exhaled a breath of a laugh. Despite his gap in memories, there was one thing he could tell for certain — even after all this time, she was still his Zelda.

* * *

The state of Hyrule was a lot to process for the princess. It had undergone a century without the guidance and protection of the royal family. Zelda only assumed it had been the plethora of Guardians and beasts lurking the lands which stopped neighboring kingdoms from overtaking it. Though, the possibility of that changing was becoming very real with every passing day. There were no more Guardians, and without the aid of the Blood Moon, the monsters would soon die out as well. She could only assume how fast word was spreading about the end of the Calamity and her return.

The next day they reached Kakariko. As they neared, winding their way through the mountain trail, they passed two merchants on their way up. Both gave a friendly wave to Link, and curious looks towards Zelda.

The wind suddenly gusted and blew the Hylian Hood off of her head, and both of their eyes widened with realization. Word appeared to be spreading much faster than she had realized.

Zelda quickly pulled the hood back over her head and nestled closer into Link's back, arms wrapping back around his waist.

They crossed paths with no one else the way up, save for a lone fox.

Finally they reached the first arch for Kakariko Village. Zelda pulled back to examine the two tapestries with the Sheikah logo on them. Relief filled her heart that something was finally _familiar_ to her. Lively chatter and giggling children could be heard from within, as well as the noisemakers which hung from smaller arcs as they clattered gently.

Link stopped his horse right outside the entrance and helped her off. She took the lead as they made their way down the village. Slowly all noise ceased as they passed by, only the soft jangles of the noisemakers was left.

They arrived before Impa's, and were met with a crowd of Sheikah that stepped up behind them, all wide eyed. Zelda's breath hitched as she turned to look at them, the hood falling back down with her movement.

"It's the princess…" Someone in the crowd whispered.

"She's back!" More murmured.

Slowly they all dropped to their knees to bow deeply.

Zelda tried swallowing the lump in her throat as she looked around, taking in all who bowed before her. It touched her, in a heartbreaking way. Before she could even speak, though, a familiar voice called out.

"There she is!"

Zelda spun around to see Impa wobbling through her doorway, grinning. A young Sheikah girl hovered behind her.

A gasp slipped past Zelda's lips as she took off, running up the staircase. She dropped down before the old woman and hugged her fiercely.

"Impa, it's so good to see you again." Her eyes teared up as they pulled apart.

"Same with you, my dear." There was a twinkle in her eye, "You both have saved us all." She then looked behind Zelda's shoulder to Link. "I knew my faith was not misplaced within you, Chosen Hero."

Zelda rose, Impa's hands within hers. "I've missed you dearly. We have much to discuss and catch up on."

"Yes, my dear. Please, come in." Impa turned and wobbled back inside, Paya at her heels nervously.

Zelda watched with curiosity, and Paya flinched when she noticed the princess' gaze. "I don't believe that we've met."

"M-my name is Paya, your Grace…"

"Paya is my granddaughter." Impa explained for her, finally back on her perch. She overlooked them with a smile, eyes still misty as she focused on Zelda.

"Oh, I see." Zelda turned back to Paya and gave her a soothing smile, feeling a little lost as to why the poor girl was so nervous. "It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Paya."

"N-no, the pleasure is mine, your Grace!" She cried out, face burning, hands shooting up to shield it.

Zelda sensed Link step up behind her, and didn't miss the way Paya's eyes quickly darted to him through her fingers. She looked absolutely mortified, face flushing a deeper red.

"M-Master Link!"

Link turned to glance at her and Paya looked like she was going to faint. Zelda frowned inwardly, but decided to ignore it as she stepped in front of Impa slowly.

"My dear, you look exactly the same as one hundred years ago." The old Sheikah mused, smile still in place.

"Impa," Zelda implored, "I have seen what a century has done to Hyrule in my absence. It is vital that I retake my throne."

"Hmm…" Impa carefully eyed the princess.

Zelda stood with more maturity and grace than she had a hundred years ago. Even after all this time, she still put her kingdom before herself. Her sense of duty was truly unparalleled. However, she looked tired and worn down; it was apparent that whatever she had undergone within her prison with Ganon had its impact on her. Now was the time where she got much-needed rest.

Impa treaded carefully. "Then we shall put together a meeting to discuss the rebirth of Hyrule. But for now, my dear, you need a change of clothes and rest. You must be tired from your long journey." Zelda didn't miss the implication that she didn't just mean the journey to Kakariko.

Zelda frowned, almost impatiently, but the weight of her eyelids and the ache in her body from the long horse ride agreed with the Sheikah leader.

"If you insist." She relented.

"We will talk more after you have rested, my dear." Impa gave her a toothy smile once more. "Paya, please ready some clothes for the princess and show her to the spring to bathe."

"Y-yes, grandmother." Impa bowed, then nervously approached the princess. "If you will follow me, your Grace."

As they left the room, Impa turned her sights back onto Link.

"You have prevailed, Chosen Hero. But your journey is far from over. You must watch over the princess carefully. It is still unclear how much her long fight has affected her."

* * *

That night, the village was alive with celebration. Celebration for the return and safety of the princess, for the end of the Calamity, for the start of a new era. The night was alive with laughter and music.

From within the walls of his room, Link could hear the dancing and smell the mouthwatering food. He was tempted to go, solely for the food, but didn't want to warrant any attention to himself so stayed put.

There was a quiet rapt on his door. His gaze moved up from polishing the Master Sword on his bed to see Zelda slide the door open and squeeze through. In her hand, was a plate of food.

"Link…" She began, padding across the room to approach him. "I heard you were up here. I brought you some food from the festivities." She moved to sit beside him, and he scooted to make room. Her fingers played with the platter on her lap. "Truthfully, I had no interest in going to the celebration either."

Link said nothing, only watching her carefully.

"Actually, as much as I would like to go, it feels wrong. The state Hyrule is in… I can't help but feel as though it is my fault. If only I had been able to harness my power sooner, if only I had just realized how to unlock it… Maybe… things would have been different…"

She looked so sad, Link was filled with an urgent need to quell all of her anxieties.

"It's not your fault." He insisted, eyes burning.

Zelda smiled sadly, gaze still at her lap. "I figured you would say something like that."

"Prin— Z-Zelda," He corrected himself uncomfortably, still getting used to her insistence on informality, "It is thanks to you that were are all alive today. You saved us."

Zelda finally looked up at him, meeting his eyes. She trembled from the intensity within his as her own filled with unshed tears.

"Thank you, Link…" She whispered, sniffling. She scooted over to rest her head on his shoulder.

They sat there quietly, listening to the celebration outside.

* * *

The next morning began plans for Hyrule's rebirth. Impa put together a small temporary council. A table had been moved into the main room for the rigorous planning that was to come.

"Yesterday I sent out a few men to appraise the ruins of Hyrule Castle as well as Castle Town." Impa began in her slow, leathery voice, "Today, they have returned. Rebuilding both will take time, but _is_ possible. In addition, it has been officially confirmed that the Guardians are no longer active."

Everyone at the table digested the news. Zelda, who sat at the head of it, glanced behind her shoulder to look at Link, who stood behind her. He gave her a small nod, and she looked back to Impa.

"The question is, how are we going to rebuild the castle? Where will we get that sort of funding?" She asked, frowning.

Impa smiled, "Yes, I was just getting to that. My men have unearthed the treasury of the royal family. Thankfully, it has remained untouched over the long years. You will have more than enough funds."

Zelda nodded, relief washing over her.

"But there is the small matter of who will rebuild it. My men are up to the task, but have never taken on a large scale project such as this before. There are not nearly enough of them, as well. I am afraid that just relying on the Sheikah would take a long time to complete."

The council muttered amongst themselves, and Zelda frowned once again. It appeared that it would be harder than previously thought.

"I know someone." Link spoke up suddenly. The entire room silenced, looking upon the Hero. Most were shocked to actually hear him speak. His gaze solely rested on Impa. "In Hateno, there is a construction business — Bolson's. They could help."

Impa nodded thoughtfully, "Yes, I believe I have heard of them. But I also believe I have heard that they only enlist the help of those whose name's end with '-son' as well."

"Perhaps if we pay them enough they will change their minds." A Sheikah spoke up.

The rest of the council nodded and spoke words of agreement. Link said nothing more.

"We should speak to them first, before we decide anything concrete." Zelda decided. "Link and I will travel to Hateno to negotiate terms."

"Princess, it is too dangerous—" A councilman started.

"I will be fine." Zelda interrupted firmly. "I will have Link by my side. And I am not fragile. I spent a century up against Ganon myself."

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Then it is decided," Impa declared, "The princess and the Chosen Hero will journey to Hateno and speak with Bolson."

There were murmurs amongst the council as Zelda nodded in agreement.

The rest of the meeting was spent discussing funding and who to send back to Hyrule Castle. It was unanimously agreed that until they could send construction workers out, there should be a few guards stationed at the ruins of the Castle. Soon, looters and thieves would realize that the castle was unguarded for the first time in a century, and that it was finally safe for them to pilfer it. While much of the castle had decayed over the years, it was still largely untouched, and there was much that could be salvaged. Zelda would eventually return before the construction began to help discern what would be preserved or not.

As soon as the meeting ended, preparations for Link and Zelda's journey to Hateno began. Zelda strongly insisted that she didn't need any Sheikah guards accompanying them. She and Link managed to defeat Calamity Ganon themselves. Link was more than capable of handling a few, or even a horde of Bokoblins, and Zelda was not helpless herself.

Paya and a few other Sheikah women put together a pack of food for the duo, as well as new clothes for Zelda. Impa gifted Zelda the same clothing that she had worn a century prior, that had been specially made with a blue cloth for her and the five Champions. She had kept it tucked away for years in preparation of her return with Link's champion tunic.

Link excused himself for the day, confident Zelda would be safe at the hands of the Sheikah. He assured her his return at sunset. Zelda watched at the entrance of the village as Link mounted Epon and began his trek down the mountain path.

Paya couldn't help but smile at the worried look on the princess's face.

"Come with me, your Grace. There is still much to prepare." The Sheikah girl had finally warmed up slightly to her, no longer stuttering as much or flushing every time she was looked upon. Zelda only wished she could say the same about Paya when she was around Link.

Zelda reached out and took ahold of one of Paya's hands. The other, held at her chest as she watched until Link disappeared from sight.

"Yes, you're right…" Slowly, Zelda relented as Paya lead her away, occasionally looking back to the entrance of the village. As much as she full-heartedly trusted Link to take care of himself, she could not help but worry. He was all she had left. Anxiety filled her heart at being separated from him.

The rest of the day passed in a flash. Zelda wandered around the village, after finding that she was unneeded everywhere else. She eventually found herself leading away to the edge a cliff, where a small graveyard resided near a tree.

She stood there for a while, overlooking part of her kingdom. She could see Hyrule Castle. It was so… _empty_. The sun was beginning to set, and cast dark shadows around her old home. She was filled with a deep sadness. All of the people who used to live and work there, save for Link and herself, were now long gone. The place she once called home and used to be bustling with life was nothing more than a shell.

Amongst the castle she could see the blue glow of a tower, and of a couple shrines that Link had conquered during his journey. The rest was water and trees. Her kingdom felt so void of life now. She had done her best to protect it, but there had only been so much she was able to do. Most of the population died with the Calamity a century ago.

 _Queen of Nothing._

She swallowed thickly, batting away the voice that was a manifestation of anxiety within her head.

"Y-your Highness!"

Zelda turned around, away from the setting sun, to lay eyes on Paya. The Sheikah's cheeks were flushed, and eyes bright. She was grinning.

"M-Master Link has returned! He has a gift for you!"

Zelda's heart leaped, mostly out of relief that her appointed knight had returned. She took off in a jog behind Paya back into the village, eyes searching for a familiar head of blonde hair.

He was there, upon his horse, at the entrance of the village speaking with one of the men that had sat at their council table earlier that morning. Behind him, was her gift.

A gasp passed her lips, and at once she felt breathless. Tears welled within her eyes.

"Isn't it _beautiful_?" Paya clasped her hands together, marveling the beauty of the white horse behind Link.

Suddenly Link, in the middle of conversation, looked Zelda's way as though he had sensed her presence. He gave her a lopsided smile.

Zelda sniffled, trying to keep her tears at bay as she returned his smile and made her way up to him. Paya followed behind.

The Sheikah male that had been conversing with Link respectfully ducked away once Zelda finally approached. She walked over to the white stallion, gently taking a hold of his face. It nosed her hand nervously, but seemed to calm as soon as it took in her presence. It was then she noticed the royal bridal and saddle outfitted on him.

"Link…" She started, getting choked up. "He looks exactly the same as my old one."

"He is a descendant of your old one. It's your old saddle too."

Zelda wiped a stray tear away, stroking the stallion. She finally beamed back up at Link again.

"What is his name?" She asked, accepting the apple Paya handed her to feed him. The lips of her horse tickled her hand, and she rubbed his nose lovingly.

"He's yours to name."

"I see…" Zelda considered thoughtfully. "Then… I will name him Navi, in hopes that he will help navigate through the new Hyrule."

"That's a wonderful name, princess." Paya sighed

Zelda's eyes sought Link's again, and he rewarded her with a smile.

* * *

Their journey to Hateno was mostly uneventful, save for the few Bokoblins they came across. Link slayed them with ease, and Zelda considered it a success. Every Bokoblin destroyed was one less threat to the people of Hyrule.

Their arrival to Hateno was surprising for the princess, to say the least. The residents of the village appeared to know Link well. He replied civilly to their questions of his health, even slightly smiling for them.

Zelda watched with awe. It didn't take long for her to be noticed, though. They gave her wide-eyed looks, faint with recognition.

"Who's your friend? My, she is quite beautiful." The lady he had been speaking to grinned. She approached Zelda, offering her a hand. "My name is Reina. Pleasure to meet you!"

Zelda returned the smile, lips curving upwards. "The pleasure is mine, Reina. My name is Zelda."

"Zelda…" She whispered, realization dawning in her eyes. "The princess returned? Zelda Hyrule?"

"Yes, that would be me." Zelda affirmed, becoming slightly nervous.

"I heard about your return from some traveler, but I wasn't sure what to believe. Now that I seen you, though, I know it to be true! Especially if you're traveling with our boy Link here!"

A child, assumedly hers, stepped in front of his mother to try and reach for Navi. Navi knickered lowly, taking a few steps in place.

"Now, now, Ethan. Be polite." Reina chided. "Well, your Highness, I hope that our village is to your liking! It's small but it's home."

"Thank you very much for the hospitality, Reina. It's greatly appreciated."

They went on their way, and Zelda couldn't help but notice that the word around the village was traveling fast. Reina, as sweet as she was, appeared to be quite the gossiper.

Finally, the duo reached Bolson Construction. They crossed a bridge to find a small, quaint house away from the rest of the village. The got off their horses to let them graze and stepped up to two men that sat around a fire.

"Hello here, Link. Come back for more furniture, eh? Have you checked out the new ones I installed in your house yet? It's really comin' together!"

"Hello, Bolson." Link greeted politely. "Not yet."

Zelda looked at her knight curiously. _His house..?_

"Well you should!" The man finally took notice of Zelda, eyes widening at her beauty. "And who is this?"

"Hello, Bolson. My name is princess Zelda Hyrule, and I am here in need of your services."

"Whoa, wait… princess Zelda..?" He squinted his eyes, looking her over. "I heard the rumors and everything, but to think you'd find your way to Hateno! Well, what can I do for you your Highness?" He grinned, squirming with the idea of helping _royalty_ , and the kind of pay she might offer.

"It is a large scale project requiring the reconstruction of Hyrule Castle and Castle Town. I have seen your work in the village and I'm quite impressed. Although, if you agree to take this task I will be needing something a bit more… traditional."

Bolson mused over her words. "Hyrule Castle, eh? That's quite the task. As of now, I only have 3 other workers. Could take a while. Don't know if it's possible."

"I will supply you with whatever funding and material you need. And there are others from Kakariko Village who will assist you. We also have plans to recruit more workers."

"Wait… do these _others_ have names that end with '-son'?" His eyes squinted with suspicion.

Zelda hesitated, choosing her words carefully. "I have heard about your rule regarding the names of those who work under you. To answer your question… no. But I was hoping that you might make an exception for this project. I will pay extra, even."

Bolson hummed. "I don't know if I can do that. That's the most important rule in my business! I'll think on it, though. Come back and talk to me tomorrow and you'll have your answer."

Frustration welled within her, but she forced a polite smile. "Thank you for your consideration. I shall see you tomorrow, then."

Zelda and Link made their way back into the village. Link could sense his princess's frustration, and gave her a calming look.

Zelda sighed. "Alright, I suppose we'll just have to wait then. In the meantime, I would like to visit Purah. Impa mentioned she lived near here."

Link nodded, and they began their journey up to Purah's laboratory.

Hateno was lively and full of Hylians. Despite her irritation with Bolson, Zelda couldn't help how heartwarming it was to see her people thriving in the current state of the world. It eased her sense of hopelessness.

 _Queen of… Something._

The voice in her head was kinder this time. It gave her renowned hope for their future.

"By the way, Link." Zelda began, suddenly remembering. "What did Bolson mean when he talked about your house? Do you own a house here?"

Link rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah."

" _Really_? Why didn't you tell me before?" She couldn't help the small sting of hurt. "Where is it?"

"It was the house Bolson sat in front of." He admitted. "I was going to tell you eventually."

"I see… Well when we get back, I would love to take a look at it."

It was strange to imagine… Link owning a house. It made her feel insecure. Did it mean that he would leave her..?

She bit her lip, but remained silent. Those thoughts weren't proper. As much as she wished Link would stay with her, she would never force him. He didn't have to stay with her anymore, she always just assumed that he would.

They passed a torch on the way up to the laboratory.

"The blue flame still burns, I see." Zelda suddenly noted. She hummed thoughtfully. "I wonder how Purah is doing… I wanted to ask her about the Sheikah Slate, and see if she could conduct an experiment to modify it so we both are able to transport together."

Link hummed.

"For the moment, I wouldn't want to use it but… in the future it could prove to be quite useful. Especially when it comes to visiting the other races."

For now, though, Zelda wanted to travel and see Hyrule with her own eyes.

They finally arrived at the top of the hill, at the entrance of Purah's laboratory. Zelda let herself in, followed by Link.

"Purah?" She called, stepping through the threshold.

"P…Princess..?" The voice of a young child surprised Zelda, and before she had time to think suddenly she was hit with a small ball of white hair. "Princess! _You're back!_ "

Link gasped, and helped steady Zelda after he caught her.

"P..Purah?!" Zelda gasped, lowering herself to Purah's height. "What happened to you? Was this one of your experiments again?"

"Yes! But never mind that! You're unharmed!"

Zelda grinned, hugging the girl back.

After they parted, Purah began chatting their ears off about the past one hundred years, filling Zelda in on her failed experiment that resulted in her age rewinding, and about the runes she'd been studying.

"Purah," Zelda started, when she finally got the chance, "I was wondering if you could experiment on something for the Sheikah Slate for me."

"What were you thinking, princess?" Purah asked.

"Well, as of right now, only Link would be able to use the Sheikah Slate to transport himself to a shrine or one of the towers. I was thinking that you could try and find your way around that so it could transport us both."

"Hmm…" Purah considered, "Sounds tricky. I'll see what I can do!"

"And of course, I will offer you whatever you need as payment."

Purah jumped up, striking a pose. " _Snappity-snap!_ This is why I like you, princess!"

* * *

By the time they had gotten back to the village, the sun had dipped under the mountains and the stars appeared. There was a chill to the air, and Zelda hugged her arms around herself to keep warm. Link noticed, pulling the hood out of his bag for her again.

They had left the Sheikah Slate with Purah for the time being, planning on checking its progress within a week.

Once they arrived before Link's house, Zelda noticed that Bolson and the other worker were gone.

"Do they just sit in front of your house all day?" Zelda wondered aloud.

"They don't have any other projects yet." Link answered, shrugging.

Zelda huffed. If they took her up on her proposal, they would. They would have the biggest project of their _lives_ , and certainly of their business.

As they made their way inside, Zelda finally took notice of the sign out front, which had carved in it 'Link's House'. She chided herself for not noticing before from being too caught up in her business with Bolson. As the to-be queen, paying attention to details was something that she needed to get better at.

Inside his home, Zelda found to be very cozy. It was furnished, something that surprised her (where did he find the time to _furnish_ it..?) and along the walls were weapons and shields of his. Upon closer inspection, Zelda's stomach dropped as she recognized the weapons of the four other Champions.

 _Link kept them..._

Zelda sat down at his table as Link began to start a fire and prepare food for them.

She wrung her hands, looking down at them nervously, drawing up the courage to finally ask the question that had been gnawing at her all day.

"Link…?"

He hummed, in the middle of chopping up mushrooms and herbs.

She inhaled shakily, "Why did you decide to buy a house?"

Link remained quiet for a moment, finally putting down his knife and brushing his hands off with a towel he reached for. He turned to look at her directly, face unreadable as usual. It was frustrating.

"I guess… I just wanted to make my own place within this world." He answered after a few long moments, rubbing the back of his neck, a quirk Zelda noticed he did whenever he was embarrassed.

"I see…" Zelda thought on his answer for a moment, realizing how much she resonated with it. The two of them had nothing in this time. The only thing to do was make it. It was what she was striving to do, only her plans were naturally a lot grander than Link's own. But she appreciated it.

Finally, a smile eased its way onto her lips. "I like it a lot."

Link returned her smile, looking relieved.

* * *

The birds rose with the sun. Soft chirping could be heard outside the window as the sunlight filtered through, resting upon Zelda's face. She woke up groggily, shielding her eyes, and yawned.

The smell of eggs wafted upstairs, and her stomach growled desperately.

Zelda climbed out of bed, and slowly dressed herself in one of the outfits that had been specially made for her back in Kakariko. She then shuffled her way downstairs, where Link was awake, and cooking breakfast.

"Good morning." She greeted.

He turned back to her and smiled softly. Nodding to a cup of tea that waited for her on the table. There was something so… domestic about it. Her heart fluttered. There was no denying Link was handsome; she had always thought so. But there, in his house, it felt almost as though they lived together. It was a nice thought. Only in her dreams would a reality like that exist, of her and Link being married and living a quiet life in the country.

Zelda finally noticed a pile of blankets folded on the couch and felt a pang of guilt that quickly washed away any fluttery feeling she had. They had argued over who would take the bed the previous night. Link insisted she use it, not taking no for answer. She relented after a while but still felt guilt eat her up inside. It was _his_ house, after all.

After they ate breakfast, they made their way outside where they found Bolson and his associate sitting next to Link's fire pot again.

"Good morning!" Bolson greeted, grinning. He stood up to walk over and shake Zelda's hand. "So I considered your proposition… I have a few questions before I come to a final decision."

Zelda nodded. "And they are..?"

"So any fee that we charge will be paid for? And the materials provided for us, yes?"

"Yes, as I had stated before." She confirmed.

He squinted. "You sure you'll be able to cover such a grand fee?"

"Yes." She confirmed again confidently.

"Alright, alright. I'll take your word for it. Well, then… I guess we have a deal!"

Zelda was flooded with relief, "That's great to hear." It was her first successful negotiation. It had riddled her with anxiety, but maybe it was a sign that things would work out after all.

"So," Bolson wiped his brow, "When do we get started?"

* * *

Zelda and Link brought Bolson and his associate back to Kakariko Village with them, and sent out a letter to his other associates in the Akkala region. They immediately got to work on mapping out plans for the castle. They put together another council meeting, and went over with the princess on what sort of rooms and layout she was looking for. Zelda made certain to include a rebuild of her lab and an extensive library and study. The books she had in the past were most likely unreadable at this point, or at least decaying from neglect, but she hoped to be able to restore at least some.

It came time for them to travel to Central Hyrule and assess the castle one last time before plans were finalized. Zelda would have to accompany them to sort through old belongings and help distinguish what needed to be saved and what could be thrown out.

Preparations began immediately. Many of the council would join them along with the Sheikah volunteers and Paya, who would accompany the princess.

They left for Central Hyrule at the break of dawn. Impa gave long hugs to both Paya and Zelda, wishing them luck. She, along with Link, Paya, and many others, were all worried about the effect the journey back would have on Zelda.

"Take care of her, Link." Impa had warned. "We still don't know the impact her long fight had upon her."

Link nodded. Though, the pep talk was unneeded — it was already ingrained in his soul to protect Zelda. It wasn't just a sense of duty, anymore. He wholeheartedly wanted to protect her of his own free will.

Their travel was uneventful and Bokoblin free, thanks to Link. The Blood Moon was anything but missed. They set up camp for one night, and all sat around laughing and telling stories. All except for Link and Zelda. The princess remained quiet and secluded. She scarcely ate, opting to move her food around her plate instead. Paya fretted over her while Link sat beside her, silently worrying. His presence quelled some of worries of hers, at the very least.

They set out at dawn the next morning. After wrapping up camp, their group followed behind Zelda and Link as they led the way.

Hryule castle slowly came within view, and Zelda finally began to react. The castle was silent, as usual, as the morning light peeked beyond it. Link, whose horse rode beside her own, noticed Zelda's change in demeanor immediately. The indifferent look in her eyes melted away as they became alive with fear.

Link gave her a heavy look, full of question. She quickly looked away, frowning in the direction of the castle.

What once had been her beloved home had become her century long prison. It was nothing more than a husk now, full of memories of a forgotten past.

Resolutely, Zelda sighed with an uneven breath, sizing up her old, hollow home. "Here we go, then… back to the castle." Her hands tightened on the reigns.

Back to the place of her nightmares.


	3. Chapter 2

_A dainty sandaled foot stepped into Castle Town amidst the fire and destruction. Guardians swarmed while the remaining survivors screamed for help. The wind blew hot ash and smoke, blowing back her hair. She stepped into the threshold of the Calamity to face Ganon. Alone._

 _The ghosts of the recently deceased watched with horror as Zelda prepared herself._

 _Her father, terrified for the death of his beloved daughter, who was the very last descendant left of the legendary Hyrule line._

 _The Champions, fearful for the princess who was their passionate comrade who couldn't awaken her powers._

 _Zelda stepped up in front of Calamity Ganon, who was swirling around in the sky, watching as devastation befell the kingdom. He turned to face her. The aura of darkness was nauseating and powerful, but she held a lone hand up against him – standing firm. As he began to attack, light burst from her palm, accompanied with the triforce._

 _In a blinding flash, the two of the disappeared._

 _The spirits of the dead were shocked. What happened finally dawned on them._

 _Zelda had finally awoken her powers and had sacrificed herself to save her people. A century alone with the pure incarnation of evil. She was doomed to a sentence of exhausting her powers in a fight for not only her life, but for the world. Her only hope was put into a deep century-long slumber to revive him, but the price for it was his memories._

 _Their last protector was gone. The screaming and the fires continued. Hylians arched over the bodies of their loved ones, sobbing, the feeling of helplessness sinking in. Slowly, the rest of Castle Town died, and it all went silent. Eventually it rained and the fires went out, and the buildings crumbled to the ground. Smoke hissed upwards for weeks and could be seen from every inch of the kingdom, from every race. Nearly nothing was left – except for the Guardians, and the monsters who followed Ganon._

 _The weight of what happened hung heavily upon everyone. They all had lost something. Their royal family had been entirely ripped from them at their time of need, and the kingdom was plunged into several years of mounting chaos and tragedy. The beloved princess and her Champions were no longer there to protect them._

 _The survivors of the kingdom were in mourning – mourning for the loss of the royal family, for the Champions, and for Hyrule._

* * *

The damage that Castle Town had undergone was devastating.

As they made their way into the ruins, the entire mood of the party turned grim. Paya gasped, covering her mouth with her hand as tears filled her eyes.

There was barely anything left. The town that had once been bustling with life was left nothing more than a graveyard. The Guardians had wreaked havoc and left almost nothing in its place.

Zelda's face was empty, but her eyes were tired.

Link looked at her, desperately hoping she wasn't blaming herself again, but couldn't find the words to convey the message.

"Wow…" One of the Sheikah broke the silence.

It was heartbreaking. Even a hundred years later, the tragedy of what happened to the citizens of Castle Town, and the rest of Hyrule, was distressing.

Zelda acutely remember the many times she had visited Castle Town before the Calamity, and still remembered the names and faces of some of the residents. The man who owned a bakery, and always gave her a slice of fruitcake when she passed by. The children, who ran throughout the streets playing tag and ploughing through the busy crowds. The town had been full of life and laughter. Businesses flourished, festivals were held regularly, and everyone seemed to know each other. The royal family had been adored, but that hadn't protected them from destruction.

"This way, your Highness." One of the Sheikah guards remained professional, having seen the disaster before, and led the way.

The rest of the group followed, looking every way. The homes that hadn't been totally eradicated were nothing more than crumbling rocks and rotted wood. It was desolate, void of life and laughter.

The clopping of horse hooves against the broken cobblestone mixed with dirt was the only sound as they made their way into Central Square, past the crumbling fountain that had once been a tribute to the Hylian Crest.

They went up the dirt road that led to the entrance of the castle. The red and gold flags with the Hylian Crest still fluttered in the wind, torn and ragged, but still there. They finally approached the front gate, and Link used the Sheikah Slate to open it so they could pass through.

Moss-covered Guardian carcasses lay scattered around. The air seemed to change, becoming more dignified despite the walls crumbling around them. It was as though the spirit of King Rhoam still wandered around, upholding the castle's regality. They had finally entered the home of Zelda's past.

Zelda's knuckles were white from her tight grip on the reigns. She was hit with a heavy wave of emotion: for her father, for her kingdom, for her people, for _herself_. She hadn't been able to save this destruction from her home and land. She looked around, eyebrows creased up at what was left of the castle.

They all dismounted from their horses at the first gate, prepared to walk inside and scavenge for anything left that held value. They looked towards the princess for guidance, but she remained quiet. She was off to the side, running a hand along the wall.

"Let's start with the treasury." Link spoke up.

The others nodded, following the Sheikah that had been there before, while Link hung back to wait for Zelda. He walked over to her, watching as the pieces of the wall crumbled into her hand. She sighed, brushing them away before looking to Link, catching the worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine." She said, voice steady. "Let's catch up with the others."

They made their way to the treasury where the rest of their group was already in the process of extracting the rupees and valuables. As soon as Zelda walked in, the Sheikah overseeing it bowed to her.

"Your Highness, if there is anything in particular you would like to keep, let us know and we will separate it from the rest."

"Very well. Thank you." Her voice was quiet.

The treasury was largely still intact, with only part of the ceiling that had collapsed. Gold lined the walls, and there was cabinets full of solid gold trinkets, rupees, and crowns of the past. Zelda made her way down the room, taking in the vast amount of inventory. She had never been in the treasury before, never knew of all the things that had been preserved down there.

"We will need to make a few trips in order to collect it all. It will all be safely guarded by Lady Impa until the reconstruction is complete."

"Yes, that's right…" Zelda murmured. She stood in front of a cabinet full of tiaras from princess's past. Her eyes grazed over the fine details, finding that they were all somewhat similar. Then it dawned on her that these were the crowns of Zelda's old. Her stomach seized uncomfortably. It didn't escape from her that if her kingdom hadn't fallen, her crown would have been preserved in there as well, to be cherished by generations to come.

Zelda quickly turned away. It was becoming too much for her. She walked over to examine the plethora of rupees they had instead, trying to rid her mind of the crowns. Perhaps one day she would be able to look at them and feel pride, to place a crown of her own within their ranks – but today, she mourned. She was the Zelda that failed her kingdom. Even though she was attempting to better her mistake, it was still on her. It always would be.

How was she so elated just weeks prior? The end of the Calamity had brought her nothing but pure joy and hope for the future. She had only never anticipated that her kingdom scarcely recovered within the last century. What she had seen through Link's eyes had done little to prepare her. The rest of her life would never be enough time to make amends for what she did – or rather, what she couldn't do.

"Zelda."

The princess broke out of her thoughts, surprised. She looked away from the rupees and right to Link, who stood beside her. His face was calm but his eyes spoke volumes of his worry and concern. The rest of the workers went along, oblivious to the pair.

"I never anticipated any of this." She admitted quietly, looking back around the room.

He stayed quiet for a moment. He knew that none of this would be easy, especially at first. She had too much weighing on her mind, and too much guilt that wasn't hers to be burdened with.

"Come with me." He said suddenly.

Zelda nodded, making a soft hum. She followed her knight out of the treasury.

"I… have something to show you." Link began hesitantly. "In the library."

Zelda gave Link a curious look, but followed nonetheless. The made their way carefully, stepping over fallen wooden beams and stone. Link lead her to the library, a place where she had spent much time in her childhood. He helped her down to the bottom level, hovering over her just in case a floorboard went out.

Zelda glanced around sadly at the ruin the beloved room underwent. Books were missing, decaying, and torn apart. All that information she had once desperately tried to soak into her head was now long gone.

"It's right here." Link announced, and Zelda looked away from the walls to where he stood. It was a hidden room, and all at once a gasp slipped from Zelda's lips.

"It's… my father's study…" She whispered.

Link watched her silently as she slowly approached, placing a hand on the doorframe to look around the room.

"I… never knew it was here." Her heart ached at the thought of her father. They hadn't always gotten along, but she had still loved him, and once desperately tried to earn his pride and approval, but they had never seen eye-to-eye. Guilt had been festering within her heart because he had died, knowing his daughter was a failure.

Her eyes moved to his desk, where a book sat open. She walked over to it, and tears filled her eyes once she realized what it was.

"My father's diary…" She sniffed, sitting herself down in his chair and looking at the first page.

Link stepped out of the room, putting his back to the doorway to guard her privacy. He crossed his arms. It was silent in the study. He had already read the king's diary, and knew that what was written within those page would help Zelda move on from her father's death, and hopefully shed some light on the events of a hundred years ago.

Eventually, Zelda reemerged from the room, diary in hand. Her cheeks were streaked with tear tracks. Link turned to watch her, and breathed in surprise when she moved into his arms. She put her head on his chest, sniffling. Link slowly wrapped his own arms around her, feeling her tears start to soak into his shirt. It was the second time she'd cried in his arms.

"Princess, are you–" One of the guards stepped into the entrance of the library, eyes widening at the scene in front of him. "Oh, uh, sorry…" He quickly disappeared.

Zelda chuckled, parting from Link. She wiped her tears away and handed him the diary. He stored it away in his pack while she gathered herself.

"Link… Thank you." She gave him a small smile, the first one he'd seen from her since Kakariko. "I… I really needed to read that. To know that what my father really thought… I only regret our missed chance at reconciliation." Her smile fell slightly.

"Uh, Princess, sorry to interrupt…" The same guard appeared once again, looking faintly red in the face.

Zelda held herself to her full height again, stepping towards him. "What is it?"

"We're almost done with the treasury for today. Is there any other places you would like to visit?"

Zelda shared a look with Link, then looked back to the guard. "Yes. Link and I will head there, and meet up with you when we're done."

The guard bowed and showed himself out. Link was faintly worried that he had seen too much – what did he think of when Zelda was embracing him? But Zelda didn't seem to think much on it at all.

"I would like to visit my old room as well as my study. Perhaps my father's room as well… But first, I would like to see if any of these books can still be salvaged."

They sorted through the remaining books, picking out the ones that still held a semblance of form. Zelda packed them away, hoping that in the future she would be able to own a library as grand as the one her father did.

Once they got to Zelda's room, she looked around sadly at the destruction it had underwent. Her bed collapsed in on itself and most of her furniture as well. There was almost nothing to recover. She made her way over to her desk, noticing her diary. Surprise echoed in her face as she picked it up.

"My diary seems to be intact as well. That's surprising, considering that it had been in more susceptible to outside properties than my father's…" She closed it, running her hand over the cover that said _Zelda's Diary_.

She clutched it to her chest and left her room to make her way up to her study. The door was gone, and it had been through intense damage just like her bedroom had. In a pile of debris, though, sat a lone Silent Princess flower.

Zelda gasped, crouching down to delicately touch a petal.

"Amazing." She murmured, "To think one would actually grow here of all places, despite our fruitless efforts to get them to grow domestically." Her finger left the petal as she stood up, looking around her study. Most of her belongings there were damaged beyond repair as well. Her eyes caught the notebook on her desk, and she smiled again.

"I'm glad that by research notebook was also relatively untouched." She gathered the notebook with her diary, and handed them both to Link to put away. "It's reassuring to know that the experiments we conducted back then were not in vain."

They met back with the others after going through a few more rooms on the way. Zelda took once last look around. Almost everything would have to be replaced. While sad, it was almost relieving to Zelda – there would be nothing familiar in the new furniture, nothing that would be a constant reminder of what she lost.

The trek back to Kakariko was more quiet, the lives lost during the Calamity weighed heavily on their minds. One thing was for certain – it would take a lot to restore the castle and town. During their prime, they were bursting with life. Hyrule was a dead kingdom now.

* * *

Back in Kakariko, the council began to finalize plans for the rebirth of Hyrule Castle, as well as Castle Town. After much convincing, Bolson agreed to go with more traditional buildings rather than his signature boxy ones. Zelda assured him that after Hyrule Castle and Castle Town, he could continue with his style and only hire associates whom he wanted to. The name thing was a sore subject to him, despite the pay and his previous agreement. He often tried to slip it into conversation that he would be much more efficient if he worked with the workers of his choice, but Zelda would have none of it.

"You gave me your word, Mr. Bolson." She scolded one night, "It's too late to go back on it now."

She spent many late nights pouring over the final plans with Bolson and his closest associates. Link, naturally, stayed up with her. He stood in the background, watching the process. Zelda dictated which rooms she wanted and their placements. The matter of furniture was also discussed in length. The castle would need to be fully furnished before she moved back in, and none of it had survived the last century.

Finally, after a few weeks, Zelda felt satisfied with the blueprints.

"I didn't change much, despite what you're thinking." Zelda smiled at Link as they headed back to their rooms one night. Kakariko was deserted, only the guards in front of Impa's remained out. "I only had to fine tune some of the smaller details. Bolson can be quite… frustrating to work with."

During the time the blueprints were finalized, the Sheikah made more trips back to Hyrule Castle to empty out the rest of the treasury. There were many people who volunteered to work with the reconstruction, and it wasn't safe to leave all of the royal family's valuables there. Impa moved the gold and rupees to a private location, one which she only shared with Zelda, Link, and her most trusted guards.

"The reconstruction will last about a year, possibly a few months over. During that time, word must be spread around for those who wish to live in Castle Town." Zelda relayed to her knight as they stood on Impa's balcony. The final council session had just ended. The next morning, the workers would be heading out to finally start on the ruins of her home. It left her feeling anxious, but at the same time excited. It was all _finally_ happening, after so long. She placed her hands on the railing overlooking the waterfall. It sprayed cool mist over the the two of them, the light of the full moon reflected in the waters. The rushing water was the only sound other than the crickets. Fireflies twinkled all around.

Link moved to stand by her.

"I… I must admit, I'm not sure how many people are willing to move back into Castle Town. I still have yet to officially announce my return to the throne. And there is still the important matter of speaking with the other races for unity… But I have to believe that things will work out." She threw a smile over her shoulder at Link. "After all, they usually do, don't they?"

Her smile radiated the night, like sunshine. Link couldn't help but smile back at her enthusiasm.

"Now, there is the small matter of where we will be living the next year or so. I don't wish to impose on the Sheikah much longer, despite the fact that they are willing to have us. I was thinking… maybe we could go stay at your house in Hateno?" Zelda bit her lip, like she was nervous he might say no.

"That sounds like a great plan." He assured her.

"Great!" She did a little bounce, turning around to face him fully. She leaned back on the railing. "I still wish to explore the kingdom… I want to see what is left of it with my own eyes." Her voice grew soft. "And I wish to speak to the remaining Hylians of my return personally… However many there are left." She looked off to the distance, near the graveyard. "Hyrule has been through too much. It is up to us to make it better again."

* * *

"Are you sure you won't stay?" Paya asked, grabbing Zelda's hands. They two girls had closely bonded throughout their time together. Paya loved to dote on the soon-to-be queen, often lending her Sheikah clothes and doing her hair and makeup for her.

"We'll still visit." The princess turned back to smile at Link before looking back to the Sheikah girl, "With the work Purah has done on the Sheikah Slate, it will be easy for us to simply transport back here at any time. But I wish to see what remains of my kingdom with my own eyes, while I still have the chance."

"It's no use trying to convince her, Paya." The voice of Impa interrupted them, and both of them looked towards the Sheikah elder. Zelda grinned. "Once Zelda has set her mind to something, there's no stopping her." Impa chuckled. There was a twinkle in her eye.

"Take care of yourself." Zelda bent down to give Impa a warm hug, one the elder happily returned.

"I should be saying that to you, my dear."

Zelda stood up, and turned to give Paya a hug. The Sheikah flushed, touched that the princess was showing her such affection. They separated, and Zelda moved to stand where Link was.

"I'll see you two soon, then." She waved goodbye before she and Link made their way to their horses. They mounted them, and shared a look. Zelda was beaming. Despite the hardships she had been going through, things seemed to be finally looking up. Link couldn't help but smile back, something he noticed he was doing more and more.

They made their way down the mountain amongst the construction workers, the rising sun peaking over orange-pink clouds and illuminating the way. The birds sang as the warm breeze ruffled their clothes and hair. It was a beautiful summer morning. Zelda couldn't help but feel light in her heart.

Their journey to Hateno went by without interruptions. The Bokoblins were scarce around the area since Link cleared them out, but there was still much to take care of all around the kingdom – something that they would hopefully begin to work on within the next year.

Their arrival to Hateno attracted many stares. Their horses carried their luggage, making it clear that they were staying for a while. They unloaded them once they arrived at Link's house. Zelda brushed down the horses and fed them apples while Link carried their bags inside. It didn't take long for a neighbor to show up.

"My, my, what is this here?" An older woman greeted, smiling. She held a pan in her hands. "You two staying a while?"

Zelda wiped her hands on her pants, making her way over. "Yes, for about a year or so." She smiled politely.

The woman nodded, holding out the pan for the princess. "It's my special recipe." She grinned.

"Thank you, that's very kind of you." Zelda accepted the dish, warmth filling her heart for the old woman.

Link chose that moment to reappear. He walked through the door, tousling his hair. He stopped in place once he saw the old woman.

"Link, dear!" The woman cried out. "How nice that you're back, and you brought such a lovely girl with you."

"Hello, Maple." He greeted, walking over to them.

"Are you two married?" Maple asked.

Both Zelda and Link flushed at the question immediately.

"N-no, we're not married…" Zelda waved her hands, face a deep crimson. "We're just… we're roommates…" In truth, there was no way to describe what they were now.

"Oh, kids these days." Maple cackled, delighted with their reactions. "You come up with the strangest excuses. Well, if you will excuse me I will be heading back into town. Come visit any time!" She hobbled away, waving.

Link and Zelda were left standing, still embarrassed.

Zelda shifted slightly, making the first move. "I suppose we won't have to worry about dinner tonight." She held the pan out for Link to see. He duly nodded in return.

"I'll go ahead and start the preparations, then." She bit her lip and waited a moment until she left to go back inside, face still burning all the way.

The inside of Link's house would have to be modified to accompany both of them, but for the moment it would do. Zelda reached out and grabbed plates for them, setting them out on the table. Link finally wandered back through the door with more luggage, separating hers from his and setting them upstairs.

"What do you think you're doing?" Zelda demanded, hands on her hips.

Link blinked, confused. "What?"

"I refuse to take your bed from you."

Link shook his head, making his way back downstairs, "I'd rather sleep on the couch. Don't think I'd be used to sleeping in a bed."

Zelda frowned, resuming her work of setting the table. "Well, you are eventually going to have to get used to it, if you are to accompany me in the castle again…" She trailed off, suddenly uncertain. "I-if that was what you planned on doing so, anyways."

The knight gave her a curious look, settling down into his seat at the table.

"What I mean is that, Link… your duty as my appointed knight has been fulfilled. Up until now I've merely been assuming that you'd stay by my side, but ultimately the choice is up to you." She sat down across from him, hands clenching. "If it is your wish to continue to explore the kingdom, I will not be the one to stop you."

Link cracked a smile, and heat rushed to her cheeks.

"I had no intention of leaving you." He spoke mildly, reaching to serve himself a hefty portion of whatever Maple had gifted to them.

Zelda swallowed shakily, watching him for a moment. "Why is that..?" She couldn't stop the words from slipping out. Her insecurity still ate away inside of her, an old and familiar feeling.

Link shrugged, eyebrows knitting together as he tried to formulate his words. "…I've seen every inch of this kingdom." He started, gripping his silverware. "I have seen myself the wonders and beauty of it, and despite my missing memory… I want to do anything I can to protect it."

 _So he wants to do it for Hyrule…_ Zelda thought, almost embarrassed with how her heart sank with disappointment.

"…And not only that, but…" He cleared his throat quietly, "I _want_ to stay by your side… With you… it feels familiar… "

Her mood flipped, heart surging with joy. It fluttered in her chest as blood rushed to her cheeks. A smile crept up on her face.

"Very well, then."

The familiar feeling he spoke of… She understood it well. Whenever she was around him, it filled the gaps within her that had been torn by her ravaged kingdom and lost friends. With him, she felt complete. With him, she felt at home.

* * *

The next morning, Link woke to an empty house. He sat up on the couch where he'd slept, and rubbed slowly at his eyes. The couch was fairly uncomfortable, despite being new. It was one of several reasons he wouldn't allow Zelda to sleep on it.

He got up and stretched, and looked up to the loft to check on the soon to-be queen, only to find the bed empty.

Anxiety coursed through his veins as he quickly made his way upstairs to double check. Zelda was nowhere in sight, and therefore definitely not inside his house.

Link grabbed the Master Sword and ran outside, eyes scanning the horizon in desperation. He couldn't lose her, not this time–

She was there, sitting at the corner of his yard amongst the plethora of flowers.

Letting out a deep sigh of relief, Link slid his sword into its sheath on his back and silently made his way over to her.

The rising sun was beautiful, appearing over the mountains. Hyrule was cloaked in shade that slowly diminished with every passing minute. The blue of the sky became streaked with pale yellow. The breeze ruffled the flowers that were bundled around the princess, as well as her hair.

Zelda heard Link as he approached, and she turned to look at him with a curious expression. Upon seeing her appointed knight, a smile graced her face.

"Oh, Link. You surprised me." She turned to look back to her kingdom, the gentle breeze warmly caressing her cheeks. She exhaled, at peace. "I felt the urge to watch the sunrise this morning… To… to see my Kingdom rise. A new day means a new beginning."

Link let her words simmer in his mind as he took a seat next to her, a few paces away. They sat in comfortable silence, save for the birds chirping. He blinked blearily, head still foggy from getting up so quickly. He had always been a late sleeper.

"The silent princess flower… on my bedside table." Zelda broke the silence, fingers swirling a wildflower in her lap. "Did you put it there?"

He turned his head to look at her. The morning light illuminated her features. Her eyes were bright and clear, ready for the day ahead.

"I saved it from my travels." He admitted, growing nervous. "…Do you like it?"

Zelda met his eyes, a smile growing. "I thought it was extremely thoughtful of you. I love it. Thank you."

He couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his lips as relief flooded his chest. He had done something right for her, despite being unsure of what he could do to alleviate some of her stress. A small gesture was one of the only things he was able to come up with from his limited memories of the princess.

Slowly Hateno began to awaken as the residents left their houses to begin their chores and start their day. The sound of children laughing as they ran around and explored filtered up to Link's own home.

Zelda stood up, brushing off her pants. "I suppose it would be sensible to start our own day as well, then." She turned as he followed suit, cheeks warming. "Link, I meant to ask you before… I-I know that that cooking isn't a skill that is required of me, nor will it ever be, but… I was wondering if you could show me how? I noticed the notebook you carried around filled with recipes…"

Link nodded, "Sure. It's inside."

As Link retrieved his cookbook, Zelda started the fire underneath the cooking pot outside. Thankfully Bolson and his associate were busy with the reconstruction of her castle so weren't lurking around Link's home any longer. She was grateful for the privacy.

Zelda cooked breakfast under the supervision of Link, closely studying his sloppy handwriting in the pages of his book.

"This isn't all that hard, actually. As long as I precisely follow the instructions, it should turn out okay." Zelda mused thoughtfully, stirring the concoction she had created.

Link broke out in a sweat, swallowing at the sight of the lumpy green stew. He had no idea how the eggs and veggies had turned into that sort of consistency, especially while he had been keeping close watch, but it did.

"Alright, and all done!" Zelda smiled up at him. "I'll go retrieve the bowls." She stood, dusting off her clothes as she went inside.

Link could only thank himself for the times when he himself made dubious food while he first learned how to cook to steel his stomach – he certainly was going to need it.

* * *

 _It's been over a century since I've written in this diary. Somehow, I managed to salvage it from the ruins of the castle, and it was still almost perfectly intact. Who would have thought?_

 _It's been so long, and after much reflection on my previous entries I feel it necessary to admit that I have changed. Link can sense it, though he doesn't speak what is on his mind. That's not unusual, but he does speak more than he used to. Perhaps it is an aftereffect of his slumber in the Shrine of Resurrection? It's a shame that it wasn't something we were able to properly investigate prior to his sleep, but I suppose the turnout would have been the same either way._

 _He is different, however. He is more bold, for one. He also doesn't seem to know how to approach me anymore. This is most likely due to the gap in his memories. I don't dare ask him how much he remembers just yet. He has suffered so much at the hands of the Calamity, and yet here I am asking him for more. Though he has expressed his desire to remain by my side, I still can't help but wonder if it is what he truly wants._

 _While the castle is being rebuilt we are living in a village called Hateno. Link owns a house here that we have decided to stay at for the time being. Life in Hateno is quite calm, suffice to say. Tranquility is, unfortunately, something that I have very little experience with. Hyrule has been devastated by the aftermath of Calamity Ganon. My people just barely managed to survive, and now thrive in small communities spread around the kingdom. There is no governing power, no laws that uphold the land. It is a wonder that our beautiful kingdom has not yet been overtaken by our neighbors and previous allies yet. Though I expect to hear from them in due time._

 _This was a lengthy entry… My thoughts are muddled, and have been since the end. Hopefully our time here will allow me to sort them out. Hylia knows that I need to be of proper mind to ascend the throne, as is my birthright._

"Zelda?"

She lifted her pen off the paper, glancing in the direction of Link's voice.

He stood at the top of the stairway, curiosity reflecting within his eyes. He had a mug in his hand, and it's steam swirled as it rose and evaporated in the air. The glow of the lanterns aligning the walls were the only lighting. The window next to the bed was cracked open so she could listen to the sounds of crickets chirping and the occasional hoot of an owl.

Zelda smiled softly, letting her pen down. She was sitting at the desk he had installed specifically for her. He had taken to learning how to craft recently. "Is that for me?"

The hero nodded, walking over to hand it to her. She accepted it gratefully, the mug warming the palms of her hands. She noted in the back of her mind that he looked a little less green. After her cooking escapade earlier that morning he hadn't felt the best.

She blew at the drink before taking a sip, humming in satisfaction. Link seemed to relax at her reaction, as though he was worried she wouldn't like or accept his gift. It only served to pull at her heart – it was a continuous reminder that he didn't fully remember her. He was only guessing at what would make her happy, always unsure.

Zelda set her mug down to bookmark and close her diary. She stood.

"I wish to visit Purah in the morning, would you accompany me?"

He gave her a wordless nod.

"Her work on the Sheikah Slate is nothing short of remarkable." Zelda continued, grabbing the slate off the desk to observe in her hands. "Being able to transport us both to her door saves a great amount of time and effort. This ancient technology… it never fails to surprise me. Being able to physically transport us across any range of distance, just like that!" Her fingers stroked the screen, and it lit up to show the last picture she took – one of Navi. "There is so much we still don't know… even now."

Their visit to Purah the next morning was full of excitement and chatter between the two women. Link stood watch, interested in their conversation. Zelda's insatiable curiosity between the Sheikah Slate and the ancient technology always led to the most in depth conversations with the Sheikah researcher. Though he didn't care as much about it as Zelda, he would never deny her the chance to learn more about it.

With every visit to Purah, with every new shred of information she soaked into her head, she seemed a to get better. It seemed that reliving her passion helped speed along her healing process and remind her of who she was.

Zelda could have stayed with Purah all day researching. There was much that had been unearthed the last century that Zelda had yet to learn, but she decided that reading the Sheikah's research notebooks would suffice for now.

As they made their way back down to the village, Zelda clutched one of the notebooks in her arms. Her mood had improved drastically. Link trailed slightly behind her. As they neared the village, the sounds of life grew louder.

"I still can't believe how well Purah's aging-reversal agent worked… Well, not _well_ , but actually worked, I mean. To think, that a Sheikah woman of her age could actually rewind her body's maturity while still keeping her mind intact. It's incredib– _oh!_ "

Zelda stumbled, nearly losing her balance as a child barreled past her. Link hurriedly moved to hover and help steady her, but she was too busy watching the kid that bumped into her scamper to another tree.

"Maybe I'll get to see her today!" The little by grinned as he spoke to himself, "The cute Sheikah girl!"

"Cute Sheikah girl…" Zelda murmured. It suddenly dawned on her who he was talking about. "Purah..?"

At her words, the boy seemed to notice she was there. He approached quickly, eyes determined. "Hey, lady! You just came down the hill, didn't ya? Did you see a Sheikah girl up there? Short, real cute?"

Zelda smiled, bending over to the boy's height. "I might have."

The boy's eyes widened and he bounced excitedly. "Really?! What was her name?!"

"That's a secret," Zelda winked, ruffling the boys hair.

"H-hey! That's not fair! Tell me!" The boy jumped up, grabbing at the laughing princess.

"Perhaps I will… if you play a little game with me." Her eyes shone with mischievous intent.

The boy hummed, unsure if he should trust the young woman who was still a complete stranger to him. As their encounter unfolded, Link watched a few feet behind, taken aback by Zelda's sudden change in behavior. A little girl suddenly came up from behind him and clung to his leg. He lifted his arm to watch as she pouted at the young boy.

"Micah…" The girl whined. The boy, presumably Micah, ignored her.

"What kind of game are we talkin' about?"

"It's easy enough. All you need to do…" Zelda turned to point at Link, "…is catch that man over there."

Link was thoroughly taken aback, the noise of surprise he emitted echoing on his face. Micah stared him down suspiciously, and then slowly a grin built on his features.

"That's it?" He asked Zelda, looking back to her for confirmation.

"That's it." Zelda promised with a blinding smile.

Micah looked back to Link, grin spreading. He took a step forward. The girl that had been latched onto Link let go as the hero instinctively took a step back.

"I must warn you, though. He is quite agile. It may take a while to catch him."

Micah lunged towards Link, who darted back smoothly. Link spared a bewildered look towards Zelda, who merely giggled as Micah ran after him. The knight jumped down part of the hill and disappeared back into the heart of Hateno, his pursuer stumbling after him.

The young girl who had followed Micah looked up at the princess with wide blue eyes. Zelda reached her hand out, and she automatically took it. They slowly descended the rest of the hill together.

"And what is your name?" Zelda gave an adoring look to the little blonde.

"Ania." The girl blinked, frowning to where the boys disappeared. Her bottom lip wobbled. "Micah never waits for me! He says I'm boring and can't keep up with him 'cause I'm weak from reading my mommy's books a lot."

They reached the entrance of the town and stopped so Zelda and crouch next to her.

"I'll let you in on a little secret; your true strength lies within your knowledge. There is nothing shameful about being a scholar. If he can't see that now, then he will one day."

Ania took the words of the scholarly princess into consideration. She then broke out into a toothy smile, "Okay!"

Zelda chuckled and stood up again to lead Ania further into the village. They stopped once they saw a group of children all scrambling around in different directions.

"Quick, I think I saw him go that way!" Micah lead the group, vigorously pointing in the direction where he saw a flash of blue.

Ania gasped in delight and tore her hand from Zelda's own, taking off with the rest of the children. Link evaded them all with his superior agility, the challenge tempting them even further. The cheers and screams of the kids filled the village, and even the adults chuckled as they watched.

"He gets along really well with the kids, doesn't he?" One of the women conversed with another beside her.

"Yes, he does! How charming is that? He'll be really good with his own one day."

Zelda's chest warmed with something akin to pride at their praises for her knight. He really was getting along well with the kids, and being good natured about their game. It initially had just been something she had come up with at the top of her head, to help Purah out by distracting the boys looking for her with a game. She remembered the Sheikah woman mentioning it in a previous conversation. She never would have guessed that Link would go along with it so favorably.

" _Oof!_ " One of the boys tripped over another, both knocking to the ground.

Unfamiliar laughter in a familiar tone rang out, unveiling the hiding place of Link. Startled at the sound of him laughing, Zelda could do nothing but stare at him for a moment, hand unconsciously inching to clutch near her heart.

They kids finally had him cornered. As they descended upon him, Link quickly turned and jumped, grabbing the edge of the house he was against and pulling himself up with lightning speed. The kids all gasped wildly in surprise.

" _Whoa!_ "

"That was _awesome!_ "

"Where did he go?!"

"Quick, before he gets away!"

The children scattered, all circling around the house. Link was perched on the top of the roof, a smile in place amongst his flushed cheeks. He was out of sight from the children. They moved on to another house, in case he had escaped without them realizing and Zelda giggled. She slowly approaching the building he sat atop of. His eyes immediately sought hers, and they shared a look before he moved to drop down.

"I do believe that constitutes as cheating." Zelda teased. Link snorted softly in response.

"There he is!" One of the kids suddenly shrieked, and the others cried out as they turned towards the duo.

A blur of green and blonde vaulted towards the hero, grabbing onto him.

" _Got ya!_ " Micah exclaimed, chest puffing out with triumph.

The rest of the kids cheered, scurrying to crowd around Link. Ania stood a little ways away, grabbing at her skirts with a furious pout. After the initial commotion, Micah distanced himself away from the others to confront Zelda. The princess stood watch, hands folded in front of her as she smiled at him.

"I did it! So what's the Sheikah girl's name?!" His passion couldn't be underestimated. Slowly the rest of the children dispersed, and Ania moved to hide behind Link's back again.

"Unfortunately, there is no young Sheikah girl who lives around here."

"B-but you said–"

"Although, there is one really cute girl whom I think likes you." Zelda nudged Micah, nodding towards Ania, who peered from around Link's shirt.

"Ania..?" Micah blinked, then looked up to Zelda for verification. The princess nodded with approval.

Link stepped out of the way to rejoin Zelda, unshielding Ania. The girl stood nervously as Micah observed her. Suddenly it clicked and he grinned, and she grinned back.

"Come on, Ania. Let's play hide and seek!"

"Okay!" The kids ran off to rejoin the others in the middle of town, and Zelda laughed airily.

"You did very well with them. Thank you, Link." She shifted her smile to beam towards him. Something about being around children, especially with Link, made her heart soar with content.

Her knight returned her smile slightly, and then they both simultaneously turned to walk back home. The sun was beginning to lower in the sky, and they needed to cook dinner still.

The rest of their night went pleasantly. Zelda insisted on assisting Link with dinner. Under the careful watch of her knight himself, she remained unharmed after her vegetable chopping escapade. The rest of the evening passed as Zelda curled up in a chair, delving into Purah's research books while Link polished his weaponry. When the sun had officially set and most of her reading light had diminished, Zelda finally made her way upstairs to get ready for bed.

She dressed in a nightgown Link had bought for her from town, and sat down to start slowly unbraiding her hair. As it came undone, it dropped to furl back down at her waist. She grabbed the comb on her desk and gently ran it through her golden locks, watching her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes shifted slightly to see the reflection of Link downstairs, making his bed on his couch. She decided that tomorrow, they would do something about their sleeping situations. There was no way she would allow him to sleep on his couch for an entire year.

After she set the comb down, she took ahold of her pen and pulled her diary towards her. Her eyes tight with exhaustion but determined to write an entry in her diary down. She raised her pen to the paper.

 _Today did wonders for my mental health. This morning we went to visit Purah by using the Sheikah Slate to actually transport ourselves to her doorstep. It's a marvelous function, though I am still mind blown at the mechanisms that make it all possible. I assume there is quite a bit more studying I need to do on it to figure it out completely. I also found out that Link is remarkably good with children. He let them chase him around the village in a game, and I even heard him laugh. Link, laughing! It's practically unheard of. On a serious note, I am rather glad to see him opening up more. He has suppressed his emotions for far too long. My only hope is that he can one day feel safe to express himself freely, at least in front of me. Living in Hateno thus far has truly served to be rejuvenating. It will be hard to leave when the time comes._

 _P.S. Tomorrow we are meeting back in Kakariko to visit Impa and Paya, and to check up on the construction of the castle. It is our first check up since the start of the project. I pray that things are running smoothly..._

* * *

 _A/N:_ I want to take a moment to say sorry for taking so long to post this chapter - it had been done, but editing it took a while. I didn't want to post something that I hadn't made sure was good enough, and life these past few weeks caught up with me fast. The rest of my updates should not take this long! And thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, and favorited this work. It has made me incredibly happy!


	4. Chapter 3

There were times when Zelda had a hard time believing Link was Hylian.

He had the strength of a Goron, the fluidity of a Zora, the speed of a Gerudo, and the stealth of a Sheikah, all combined. Watching him move was mesmerizing on its own — his footsteps were silent, and he was oh so graceful. Watching him climb, run, or fight was just enthralling.

He was powerful, untouchable, unattainable — and he was her protector.

As the morning sun filtered through her window, Zelda crawled out of bed and looked over the balcony to see Link, sprawled out on the couch. His leg hung over the top and his arms were splayed around. Taking a step closer to look over the edge, she could see him drooling. She couldn't help the tiny fond smile that tugged on her lips. _Still very Hylian, after all._

But if one thing was for certain, it was that their rooming situation could no longer be held off. It had only been a few days, but she knew just from sitting down on his couch it had to be fairly uncomfortable, used to it or not.

With her resolve in mind, Zelda quickly got dressed and braided her hair back. She hooked the Sheikah Slate to her hip, and made her way down the stairs. The first stair she stepped on, Link's eyes snapped open, and he looked at her. She had almost forgotten his superior hearing, as well. He had undergone intense training in his life to be able to wake up with the slightest sound. He unfolded himself from the couch, standing.

"Link, I have come to the conclusion that our meeting with Impa will be postponed until after you get a proper bed installed." She announced. She could see the exasperation clear as day on his face.

"That's unnecessary." He grimaced.

"It is _not_." She walked over, placing a hand on the couch cushion and pressing down, for proof. He stared blankly as she straightened herself up to give him a level look.

"I don't sleep every night." He protested with yet another reason that made him so unlike any other Hylian. The spirit of the Hero was rampant within him. She knew he often opted to staying awake at night to guard her slumber, an old habit that was likely ingrained within him. She knew from watching his adventures that he scarcely slept.

"Well, you should. The more rested you are, the more prepared you are should an enemy appear." She said, though she knew it wasn't particularly true. Truthfully, it was mostly to absolve her guilt of taking his bed from him.

Link gave her a flat look. "Should an enemy appear, I will be more than ready."

She let out a sigh of frustration, knowing that their conversation wasn't going anywhere. It was so much like Link, especially this _new_ Link. "Alright, then. We will discuss the matter at a later time, perhaps when you have some food in you and are feeling a bit more cooperative." She turned and made her way to the door. "Prepare to leave for Kakariko shortly. I've decided I'd rather go by horse than slate. I'd like to get there around noon so we must leave as soon as possible."

She strode outside to make her way to saddle their horses. The crisp morning air was welcoming to her. She didn't think she would ever get used to it again — being alive, and _outside_ , the sun and breeze in her hair. It still felt surreal.

Zelda smiled as she approached the horses, bringing out apples for them. It wasn't long before she heard the familiar clanging of metal against metal as Link joined her, weapons, shield, and pack strapped to him.

They saddled their horses, making sure they were ready for the journey, then mounted them to begin their trek to Kakariko. They started with a trot through Hateno, passing Thadd as he guarded the village from harm with his mighty pitchfork, and then urged their horses into a canter past the gate.

Zelda turned to look at Link, who rode directly next to her, and gave him a grin when he looked over. With a flick of the reigns, Navi sped up into a gallop and surged past Epona and Link. She laughed at the thrill of leaving her knight behind in her dust, patting her steed. It was exhilarating. The warm wind blew back her hair, and it made her feel like she was flying.

A blur of brown and blue and a gust of wind that had her wobble in her seat told her that Link had passed her with ease. His competitiveness shocked her, and she burst into a free laughter again, prompting Navi into a faster gallop once more.

They continued their race all the way to Fort Hateno, where they finally slowed down to take a short break.

Link slid off Epona first, and immediately went to Zelda's side to help her down too, regardless of the fact that she didn't need him to.

Zelda giggled again, the last of the bubbling excitement finally dispersing, as her feet touched the ground, and was elated to see Link smile in return. It made her heart ache in her chest.

She didn't think she'd ever get used to his smiles.

They led their horses to water, and Link took liberty to cook them a late breakfast. The smell of eggs and spices filled her nose as she wandered around with the Sheikah Slate, taking pictures of the current state of what used to be a strong fort. Like everywhere else, the stone was crumbling and wood rotted after a hundred years of no upkeep. She intended to use the Sheikah Slate to keep tabs on future projects for her kingdom.

To Zelda's pleasant surprise, many merchants and travelers passed through the open gate of the fort. It'd been a couple months since she sealed Ganon away, and it was more people than she had even previously seen wandering about before. She greeted a few with a kind wave, and made her way back to Link.

He handed her a plate with an omelette, and she could hardly keep the excitement out of her voice.

"There are so many people outside of their villages now. I spoke with a man traveling past and he told me it was because there are less monsters than before. To think, Hyrule is finally coming out of it's shadow!"

Link smiled at her enthusiasm. He sat cross-legged, Master Sword across his lap as he polished it. It appeared he had already eaten while she explored.

"I admit, I had been… discouraged before. The Hylian population suffered a great massacre at the hands of Calamity Ganon and the Guardians. But seeing them live and thrive, even a hundred years later…" Zelda couldn't contain the long in her voice, "It gives me hope for its future under the protection of the royal family once again."

After Zelda finished up her breakfast, they packed up their belongings and continued their journey. An hour into it, they passed by the ruins of Kakariko Bridge, where Zelda made sure to snap a few quick photos for future reference.

Just according to plan, they entered Kakariko right before noon. Paya was waiting for them, hands clasped in front of her chest. She curtsied before Zelda, beaming at the future queen. She led them to Impa's house, where the table for their council was already set up.

Zelda embraced Impa. She sent a silent prayer up to the Goddesses for her continued good health, and then took her place at head of the table. She knew very well that Impa was the main reason this was all happening so fast, and in such an organized matter. There were others than Impa who remembered the monarchy of a century past, but Impa alone understood the ways and laws of the royal family. And it was much, much easier convincing people of her rule with Impa by her side.

The meeting started off discussing the construction of Hyrule Castle. Bolson sent back weekly reports of their progress, finding that it was a little more difficult than he had initially thought.

"Bolson has stated that the amount of debris that needed to be cleared out surpassed his initial thought. He already two Goron associates helping him, but he has enlisted the help of even more. He has stated that quite a few Gorons have ventured from Death Mountain to help with the construction." Impa informed the council in her slow, leathery voice.

Anxiety began to simmer in Zelda's chest, and she clenched a hand where she sat, head of the table. She had yet to journey to the four corners of the kingdom and speak with the head of the races about her reinsertion to the throne. She had seen the head of the Gorons from when Link's journey had taken him to Death Mountain, and he had seemed very… _exuberant_ , if not a little rough around the edges. She feared overstepping any boundaries before she even got the chance to speak with him.

"But he is making progress?" Zelda found herself asking.

Impa's lips curled into a smile, and she nodded. "Yes, princess. He is making progress. He has stated that most of the major debris has been cleared out of the way. Though he also wrote that monsters still lurk within the walls of the castle, and have been halting construction at times."

Zelda frowned. "I see. I thought we got them all, but apparently not… I will write back to Bolson and inform him that Link and I will journey to see him ourselves. Link can clear out the rest of the castle and I will personally check up on the construction."

Impa nodded once again, smile still in place. "As you say, princess."

The meeting moved on to discussing the recent emergence of Hylians.

"More and more of them have appeared to come out of hiding." A Sheikah male announced.

"Yes, Link and I encountered many on our way here this morning." Zelda agreed. "It appears that it is due to the disappearance of the Blood Moon, therefore less monsters roam the land."

"The appearance of more Hylians means that travel of the castle will spread far faster than we previously realized." Another Sheikah said.

Zelda nodded, "Meaning that I must announce my claim to the throne sooner than previously thought…" She brought her hand to her mouth in contemplation. "Most Hylians probably don't even know what a monarchy is, let alone how to live under one. We must think of a solution to this. Suddenly bringing a governing power to this world again with laws and taxes could upset people."

"It already has." The same Sheikah answered, "I have heard a few Hylian males speak of it already, with what little rumor has been spreading."

Zelda nodded. Opposition to her claim was only to be expected. She sighed, a headache coming on. She would have to prove to her kingdom that she was the princess of a century past. Then and only then would they fully accept her rule.

There was too much to get done, too much to worry about. Not only had she never receiving the proper training to be a ruler, having spent her entire life training to seal Ganon away, it was only just the beginning of their problems. More was certain to come further along the process of reconstruction. Figuring out the technicalities was the easier portion, too. The real struggle would come later on, when she reached out to the four races, and beyond them to old allies and neighboring kingdoms. There, her rule would truly be put to the test.

Her kingdom was in massive disarray, falling apart at the seams. There were few running villages, most businesses were run on foot, patrolling a specific area. There were no soldiers, no army, nothing to protect her own people against outside forces. Not only would she have to find people willing to enlist, but she would also have to train them properly.

Things seemed to be running well now, but it was just the very beginning.

Against her previous assumption, rebuilding a monarchy from the ground up was not running as smooth and organized as previously thought.

* * *

The council disbanded late that evening, and Zelda's muscles felt sore as she stood up. She had entered feeling optimistic and hopeful about their plans, and was leaving weary and anxious. Standing alone against Ganon for a century had been easy. Keeping him at bay with her powers was what she had been born to do. Perhaps she wasn't cut out to rule after all.

Link stood calmly at his post in the back of the room, watching her with clear and focused eyes. She gave him a small, weak smile as she made her way outside. He quickly left his post to follow her.

"Y-your Majesty!" Paya's voice called from behind her, and Zelda turned around just as Paya emerged from her grandmother's house. Paya beamed at Zelda, faltering a bit when she noticed Link. Her ears and the bridge of her nose turned red. "I-I just wanted to let you know… I think that what you're doing is wonderful!"

Zelda's breath caught in her throat.

Paya continued on, face blushing a deeper red. "Th-there are not many people out there with the strength to do what you are doing now. I wish that I had the same amount of courage you do…"

 _Courage_. No, courage was Link's forte. Hers was wisdom, and it always had been.

"In the end, I guess what I'm trying to say is that i-if there is any way I can help, I'll be glad to do it!" Paya stammered her words out, full face bright red now. Zelda inferred that it mostly had to do with Link standing there watching.

It touched her. The previous weariness that dragged her down seemed to lighten, and a smile crept on her lips. She felt a strong bout of affection for the Sheikah girl.

"Thank you, Paya. It truly means a lot to hear that." Zelda told her with sincerity.

Paya seemed to fluster even further, covering her face with her hands. "Y-you're welcome!" She cried out, before darting back into the house in embarrassment.

Zelda's fond smile didn't disappear as she met Link's look. Her own heart fluttered at the sight of his cool, collected gaze. Paya's feelings for him were made very clear just by how she acted around the Chosen Hero. Zelda only hoped her feelings weren't as obvious.

Link was not the same Link he was a hundred years ago. He wasn't the Link who told her his deepest secrets and anxieties, the Link who confided in her and gave her a pillar of light, comfort, and assurance during the darkest time of her life. He didn't remember any of their time together, besides a handful of memories. He still stood by her, took care of her, and protected her. He still listened to her own anxieties and worries, but he did so out of a sense of duty, she was sure. They would always have a connection, a tie to their souls, but it would take work to build their relationship back up to what it had been a hundred years prior. He had been the closest and most cherished person to her, and throughout their time together, it had become almost second nature for Zelda to read and understand his emotions through his small actions. She knew that even now he was struggling, perhaps with his lost memory, but remained silent about it. To have lost his side of their relationship… it was more depressing than she cared to admit.

But above all, she would take it. He was alive and by her side. It was all she could have asked for. There was more than enough time to build up to what they had before.

Link escorted Zelda back to her room, the same one she stayed in just a month prior, when they resided in Kakariko. As the walked with each other, he stayed silent, but Zelda's anxiety wouldn't rest.

"I realize now that there is much more work to be done than simply rebuild the castle." She started. Out of her peripheral, she saw Link look to her. "Sometimes I… I wish we could just stay in Hateno, and live out our lives there. I feel as though I'm not cut out for this, but I also realize that I'm the only person who can do it. Either way, it's my fault in the end that the kingdom has fallen so far. It's my responsibility to pick it back up."

They finally reached her room, and she turned to smile at him.

"But with the support of so many… I feel all of this is possible."

His lips quirked up in the tiniest of smiles, and her heart leapt for joy.

"Get some rest, Link. The journey to Central Hyrule is a long one, as I'm sure you know. It will take us a full day to reach the castle, and this time I don't plan on stopping to make camp."

He nodded, bidding her goodnight as he disappeared back into the night.

Zelda entered her room, closing the door behind her. Her hand found its way to her chest, just above her heart as she felt the rapid beating. She wondered if he even knew how much his smiles affected her so.

* * *

They left Kakariko at dawn the next morning, their horses already saddled and ready for them. Paya saw them off, wishing them a safe journey.

There was no racing that day. The sky was full of furled grey clouds, and the air held a chill. It started drizzling rain just after they passed the Dueling Peaks several hours later. Link fished out his Hylian Hood and handed it to Zelda, who accepted it gratefully. It never failed to make her heart leap with how he always put her first.

Zelda pulled the Sheikah Slate out from it's place at her hip every time they passed on old Bokoblin camp, putting a pin on it's location for a future note of cleanup.

The rain remained steady as they reached the East Post ruins. There, a few moblins they hadn't seen before patrolled. Link put his arm out to keep Zelda back as he slid off of Epona. He moved as silently as the night, lithe figure climbing up the old ruins of a building for a height advantage. He withdrew his sword and shield and attacked.

Zelda, once again, had her breath taken away.

They weren't able to put a scratch on him. He anticipated every move, leapt out of the way, did backflips to dodge their weapons and attack them with brutal force afterwards. It had been three moblins against him, and he took them down with ease in a matter of minutes.

Afterwards Link scoped around for anymore enemies before waving Zelda forward and whistling for Epona.

Zelda slid down off of Navi when she reached him, unsheathing the Sheikah Slate as she took a look around. The East Post had once been a fortified, solid wall of defense against outsiders. They had intercepted any travelers, made sure they had the correct papers, and let them move along. Zelda remember the times she had visited before, assessing the soldiers alongside her father.

She swallowed, lifting up the Sheikah Slate to begin taking pictures of the ruins.

Link waited for her, keeping close in case of another attack, and once she was finished helped her back on her horse.

They passed the ruins of the Outpost next. The rain picked up as they approached, thunder rumbling in the distance. The buildings that had once been apart of the outpost were in better condition than the ones within Castle Town, but still the stone was crumbling. Moss-covered Guardians lay in a heap in the middle of it, next to the old fountain.

Zelda slowed Navi down again, jumping off into a puddle on the cobblestone. It splashed her legs, and she turned to pat her steed before walking around to take pictures. After she was done they resumed their journey once again, passing through two giant structures that still had their tattered flags that flapped in the wind of the storm.

Next was the Gatepost Town ruins. Once again she was prompted to dismount Navi to take pictures, wondering how long it would take to rebuild her army and all of the post ruins, when suddenly a loud pop sounded right next to her.

" _Ahaha!_ "

Zelda turned just in time to see a Yiga, weapon out and running towards her.

Time slowed. She gasped, attempting to run away but slid on the slick ground, falling into a puddle. The Sheikah Slate clattered away from her. The Yiga lifted their weapon to strike her when suddenly the Master Sword cut through them.

Blood splattered on her face, and Zelda gasped in shock.

The heavily injured Yiga groaned, leaving their weapon to get up and disappear once again, a pile of bananas and rupees left in its place.

Zelda shook, hand finding its way to cup her mouth. Link was by her side in an instant.

"Are you hurt?" He hovered, hands unsure of what to do, as though he were unsure if he was allowed to touch her or not.

Her heartbeat slowed, and finally she removed her hand from her mouth to look at Link. The worry in his eyes was enough to start her heartbeat back up again — although, for a different reason altogether.

He had saved her. For the second time, he had saved her life from the Yiga Clan.

He was truly her guardian angel.

"I-I'm fine." She stammered, unable to keep her voice from shaking. She stumbled to get up, and instinctively Link reached out to help steady her. She grabbed onto him and used his support to stand.

She was soaked through, shivering slightly. She went over to grab the Sheikah Slate, quickly activating it in hopes that it still worked. The screen brightened as it turned on, and she sighed in relief. Everything was okay after all.

"It'd been so long since a Yiga appeared." She spoke once she felt confident her words wouldn't shake any longer. "I'd thought we had seen the last of them. It's become clear that I was wrong."

Link gave her a weird look, like he was unsure how to say what was on his mind.

She gave him a puzzled one in return. "What is it?"

"You… have blood on your face."

 _Oh._

Zelda frowned, crouching in front of a puddle to see where the blood splatters were to clean them off.

"Sorry. I should have been more careful." He grimaced, hands tightening into fists.

Zelda shook her head as she cleared the last bit of blood away. "No, Link. You saved me. There is no need for apologies. At least we now know to keep more of a lookout that they've become active again… I hope it isn't in their intention to wreak more havoc on the kingdom. Thankfully, they aren't much of a hassle. More of a nuisance, really." She got up, glancing towards the pile of bananas. She walked over and picked them up, handing them to Link. "I mean, what kind of enemy gets distracted by bananas?"

Link's small smile returned, and he gave single, short laugh. It prompted her own smile to widen. She had seen how he had lured the Yiga away within their very own lair with bananas. Of course, getting caught by one if you were unarmed and unable to fight could very well prove to be your undoing. Zelda almost died by the hands of the Yiga before, and she knew that unprotected Hylians wouldn't stand long against their attacks either. Thankfully their only bone to pick was with Link and Zelda.

"Remind me to speak with Impa about them later." She continued, making her way back over to Navi who had been spooked throughout the entire ordeal. She calmed her poor horse, fishing out an apple from her bag to feed him. Epona, used to monsters and Link defeating them, was fine.

They continued on the worn-down cobblestone pathway, Zelda making yet another mental note that they would eventually have to be restored as well. Bolson was going to be a very busy, very rich man it appeared. The list of things to reconstruct grew every time she ventured out into the kingdom.

The rain finally dispersed. Few grey clouds remained in the sky as it turned into a deep orange, signaling sunset. The castle, now visible, remained a shadow basked in its glow. They still had a couple more hours before they would reach the campsite of the construction workers, but if they made haste they could probably get there in a timely fashion.

They came upon the Hyrule Garrison ruins. The clop of horse hooves and the familiar croak of a Bokoblin told them that it was overrun with monsters — or, hopefully, a single monster.

Zelda held back once again while Link dismounted from Epona to take care of the threat. He climbed up the stairs into the ruins of a house, and took out his bow and arrows. Hooking an arrow to his bow, he ran and jumped off the building

The Bokoblin cried out in anger.

With an inhuman speed, Link launched several arrows at it before he even touched the ground.

Zelda saw the horse run off in fear, back into the depths of Hyrule Field, finally free. Link scoped the area for any more danger before returned, first question asking if Zelda was alright.

"I'm fine." She assured him. "But that's what I should be asking _you_. You're the one who dove head-first into the fray."

Link raised an eyebrow, confused. "It was just a red Bokoblin."

If she remembered correctly, red Bokoblins were the weakest color of the monsters. She believed it was something she had read somewhere.

"Let's hope that that's the last of them. There are far more monsters around than I'd thought." She mused.

The Hyrule Garrison had once been full of soldiers and knights. Seeing it with monsters lurking around felt surreal. Images of a world long gone were all she could see, with every passing ruin and site. All the people that used to walk around, that used to _live_ there were long gone.

The sun started to lower, and the sky darkened. The passed through the ruins of Mabe Village, and finally they were closer to the camp. Lights from fire could be seen in the distance.

The moon was full in the sky by the time they arrived at the campsite in front of Hyrule Castle. Tents scattered in front of Castle Town. Fire pits had been assembled everywhere, and lively chatter emitted from the camp. There were far more tents than Zelda would have anticipated, and it pleased her.

She and Link dismounted their horses and a Sheikah took the reins from them, leading them off to be taken care of with the other horses.

"You Majesty." A Sheikah guard dropped to one knee, bowing before her.

"Please rise." Zelda commanded. "Is Bolson available?"

The Sheikah rose to his feet, nodding. "Yes, he's in his tent—"

"— _Was_ in my tent." The sultry voice of Bolson came from behind the guard. Zelda looked past to see the leader of the entire operation, hand on his hip and smile on his face. "Your Highness, I almost feared you had ran into trouble. You've arrived later that I anticipated."

Zelda returned his smile, "There were a couple bumps along the road. Nothing Link couldn't handle." Link moved to stand just behind her, the clang of his sword against his shield the indicator.

"Of course, as is expected of our brave young Hero." Bolson nodded, gesturing for the duo to follow him. "If you will follow me, your Highness, I will happily show you to your tent. I had my men accommodate it accordingly."

"If possible, I would actually prefer to discuss the progress of the construction first." She requested, though sleep tugged at her eyes and her body ached from a full day of horse riding. The encounter with the Yiga has exhausted her too.

Bolson smirked. "Heh. It would be my pleasure. I'm sure you will be more than pleased with the current results. I'll show you to the main tent, then."

They made their way through the maze of tents and found their way to the very middle of the campsite. Groups of workers were spread all around, cooking or drinking fireside. Bolson made his way into the tent first, bursting through with a dramatic flap of the tarp.

"Everyone, the future Queen of Hyrule and our Chosen Hero have arrived."

Zelda walked in, Link closely behind, and found several men bow down to her. Amongst them were a a Gerudo, a Goron, and a Rito, who remained upright.

"Your Grace, it's such an honor to serve you and Hyrule!" A man came up to her side, a little too close, and she instinctively took a step away. Link quickly intervened, holding the man back with his arm. "Oh, s-sorry, I didn't mean to insult you!"

Zelda smiled weakly, resting a hand on Link's shoulder to indicate him to stand down. "No insult has been taken."

They gathered around the round table in the middle of the room, that was full of scattered blueprints. Everyone had tired eyes lined with dark circles, but seem motivated.

Zelda stepped up to it, grabbing a random blueprint to assess its contents. It seemed to one of Castle Town.

"As you've heard already, we have already gone through some… minor bumps in the road. Primarily with the presence of monsters that still lurk within the castle." Bolson announced.

Zelda nodded. "That's part of the reason why we came. Link is more than capable to dispatch them."

Bolson bowed low. "Then I thank you, Sir Link. It would be the greatest of help."

Link gave him a short nod from where he stood, slightly behind Zelda.

"And what was the issue I heard of the Gorons?" Zelda set the blueprint down, putting her full attention on Bolson. He shifted at the sound of her heavy words.

"Well… I needed their assistance! And one of my closest associates is a Goron, I'll have you know. He was more than willing to recruit a few more." He explained, beginning to perspire under the weight of her gaze.

"I would prefer it if you consulted with me before going to any of the other races next time." She said coolly. "We are not a unified kingdom just yet."

"Don't worry, princess. It was no problem." The Goron in the room grinned, and Zelda shifted her attention to him. "The others I asked to come with me didn't say a word to the Boss!" He reached his thick arm up to behind his neck. "Though, I can't say what he'll think of all the disappearances."

Zelda inwardly cursed. She would have to make her way to Goron City much sooner than anticipated. She couldn't fault them, though. It was her own fault for putting it off for so long. They had only needed help.

"I see. Thank you, either way. I truly appreciate all of the help and work you all are putting forth to the reconstruction of my castle."

The Gerudo grinned, and Zelda was quickly reminded of Urbosa. Her heart ached at the thought of her fallen friend, who had been a mother-like figure to her. "The only reason why the other races in this room are contributing is because Bolson's company gave us reasons to live." She had her arm around a shorter, curly haired man. "Not for your rule. In fact, I'm going to withhold all judgement until I hear what Lady Riju has to say about it."

Zelda turned and met Link's eyes before giving her attention back to the Gerudo. "That is understandable. I will be making my way to each of the four races in due time." She refocused to Bolson. "Was there anything else major that I should be made aware of?"

Bolson shook his head, giving her another bow. "No, your Majesty! Once the sun rises in the morning I will gladly give you a main tour of our current projects."

"Alright, then you can show me to my tent now." She turned back to the rest gathered around the table. "I hope to see you all in the morning, and bid you a good rest so you may work as hard as needed."

The Hylians and Sheikah bowed to her as Bolson led her and Link out of the tent. He took her a few tents down, to one that was slightly larger than the rest. Opening the flap, she saw that extravagant furniture had been put into place, likely salvaged from the castle.

She turned around to thank Bolson. "You have truly put forth a lot of work into my living arrangements, and for that I thank you."

He grinned, giving her yet another bow. "Anything for you, my future Queen! Now if the Hero would follow me, I will show him to his quarters!"

Link made no move to follow, standing in place. Bolson turned around, confused. Zelda immediately understood.

"Link will be stationed outside of my tent tonight, to personally guard me and my safety."

Bolson nodded his head rapidly, practically singing. "I understand. Very well, then. I'll see you both in the morning!"

He left, and Zelda looked to Link, amusement laced in her expression. "He must really like what I'm paying him."

Link hummed, then turned to leave her tent.

"Wait!" She shouted, before the words even registered in her mind.

He halted, turning around with a curious expression on his face.

"Link… I— I know that you have not regained all of your memories. I know you struggle." His face cleared of all emotion. "I'm not sure what all you remember, but please know that I am here for you. You can confide in me. I… care for you."

She more than cared, but it wasn't something she was at the liberty of admitting.

A slow, lazy smile curved up on her knight's lips. Her heart hammered in her chest.

"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind."

He disappeared to station himself outside, and Zelda was left with a blushing face and conflicting emotions. There was a time when she was almost certain that he had feelings for her in return. The feelings between the two had been left unresolved, and now every day she had to look him in the face, and no longer see the light of recognition, or the same fondness in his eyes.

She felt determined to bring it back.

* * *

The next morning, Zelda emerged from her tent to see Link standing entrance, sword bared. He turned and she smiled at him.

"Good morning, Link."

"Did you sleep well?" He asked, and she felt giddy that he initiated a conversation.

"I did. I had no fear of intrusion thanks to you." She teased, and he nodded. The slight change of his expression leaning towards amused, she thought.

They made their way to the main tent, where they caught up with Bolson and the others. He led them into the entrance of Castle Town.

Zelda was in awe. The town had undergone a devastating amount of destruction. She had seen it herself during her last visit. Now there was almost no rubble left in sight and they had begun the foundations of the new buildings.

"As you can see here, Castle Town had to be completely reconstructed from the ground up." Bolson informed them, clipboard tucked underneath one arm. "There was absolutely nothing left to salvage. The Gorons were the greatest help here. By poking around in the castle's library, I was able to find old print's of the town's layout." Bolson informed her. "Though I haven't been able to look much further due to the monsters..."

Zelda turned to Link and caught his expression. He nodded, and began jogging up to the castle. She watched him go, knowing he would be fine but still worried.

"Link will handle the monsters." She assured him, turning back to Bolson.

"Wonderful!" He sang. "Now that you're here, I want to ask you if you'd like me to reconstruct the fountain in the central square?"

Zelda nodded, "Yes."

"Great." He led her along the town, showing her the foundations for the buildings. Gorons, Hylians, and Sheikah alike all worked on them. Zelda felt a surge of pride at the sight.

"Now, all there's left to show you if the progress of the castle… Though, not as much as been completed. I can assure you though, now that the monsters are being taken care of, I will make it my utmost priority to catch up."

"Thank you."

They made their way up to the castle, and Zelda was pleased to see the Guardians had all been removed. The rubble had been cleared from the outside as well, and she could see a few Gorons around hauling other debris.

The inside of the castle was cleared out as well. They salvaged all they could of the furniture and threw the rest out, removed the rubble, and saved all the books, documents, and weapons they could find. Bolson assured Zelda anything they found of value was being moved to a safe place to be preserved.

The castle was bare. It felt fitting, reflecting her feelings of it. It had been her home, and then her prison. Now she wanted to start anew.

They toured the castle as Bolson explained in depth exactly what they would begin working on first, when Link suddenly appeared out of a doorway, coated in Bokoblin blood.

Zelda shouted in surprise, hand over her heart. She hadn't sensed his presence like usual.

"Er… Link. You have a little… something... All over you…" Bolson struggled, holding his nose.

Link blinked, then held out his arms to examine them then the rest of his body.

"Are you injured?" Zelda stepped forward, examining him with great care.

"I'm fine." He assured her. "I wasn't touched."

Zelda breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Go clean yourself off. We should almost be done, I'll catch up with you after."

Link nodded, and left to go clean himself and change his clothes. After he left, Bolson sent a sly look to Zelda, eyebrow raised.

"You care for him a great deal, don't you?"

She really disliked the tone of his voice, and fought off the blush that threatened to stain her cheeks.

"Of course I do, Bolson. He is my most trusted friend and knight." She said gently, with all the regalness she could muster.

He wasn't convinced, she could tell by the smirk on his face. But he let the subject drop as he finished up their tour around the castle. In the back of her mind, though, she couldn't help but dwell on the fact that she hadn't sensed Link. Were her powers diminishing? The voice in the sword no longer spoke to her, either. It bothered her a lot more than she would like to admit.

Link was waiting for them at the first gate when they finally left, all washed up. Zelda, still trying to appear as regal as possibly, resisted the urge to run up to him and check for injuries, despite him saying he was fine. She couldn't stop the picked up speed in her walk, however.

"Let me check you over for any cuts." She insisted when they met up. Link obliged wordlessly. She ran her hand under his hair, checking his forehead, then checked his arms and any other part susceptible to harm. After she confirmed herself she was fine, she turned to see the amused expression back on Bolson's face.

 _Oh, Goddess. Not this again._

They returned to the camp, where Zelda and Link prepared to pack and leave. She bid everyone farewell, promising to return again as soon as she was able to check up on their work, and wished them all good luck.

They rode for a couple hours, intent on heading back to Hateno. Zelda suggested they take a longer route in case they came across something else that needed tending to. The sun was bright, the kingdom cheery. They passed more merchants and travelers, finding that there was even more about than the previous day. It overjoyed her.

They finally took a break, coming across a meadow. They dismounted and let their horses graze. Zelda walked over, the castle in the distance. It seemed to stand stronger new, going through it's rebirth. Link walked over and stood next to her, looking at the same view.

Zelda slid out the Sheikah Slate to check their current location, tapping the screen a few times. She noticed that Vah Ruta was no longer powered up. The transport symbol was grey instead of blue, and untouchable.

She had to go visit the other races anyway — better than sooner than later, she supposed.

"We'll make our way to Zora's Domain." She announced. "Divine Beast Vah Ruta… looks like it stopped working. Let's investigate the situation." Slowly, she lowered the slate down, the thought of her fallen friend on her mind. "Mipha's father… I believe he would like to hear more about her. The least we can do is visit him and offer him some closure."

She looked back to her castle. From their distance, they were unable to see the camp or workers that put forth all their effort for her Kingdom. The essence of Ganon, the dark cloud streaked with magenta swirls, was no longer present any longer. It hadn't been for months.

"Although Ganon is gone for now, there is still so much more for us to do. And so many painful memories that we must bear." She took a step forward, hearing Link follow forward behind her. "I believe in my heart, that if all of us work together, we can restore Hyrule to its former glory. Perhaps… even beyond. But it all must start with us." She took once last look to her castle. "Let's be off."

She turned, making her way back to her horse, hearing Link follow. After a few paces, she slowed to a stop. Without turning, she spoke to him.

"I can no longer hear the voice inside the sword. I suppose it would make sense if my power had dwindled over the past one hundred years…" She turned sideways, to look at Link once again.

He stood a few feet away, watching her with his full attention. It had been hard for her to admit, and though his face didn't betray what he was feeling, she knew he offered her no judgement. He was the man she loved.

She smiled, turning around all the way, hands clasped behind her back. "I'm surprised to admit it… But I can accept that." It felt so freeing, she couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips.

Link's face spread into a smile to match hers, his cheeks warming with color. He took off in a jog to catch up with her, and once he caught up she turned as well, and they made their way to their horses.

They were off the Zora's Domain.


	5. Chapter 4

_Hello, everyone! I wanted to take a moment beforehand to apologize for my recent inactivity. I am so, so sorry for the long wait. I truly hope no one is too disappointed! My personal life has been insanely busy. I'm the assistant manager of the store I work at, and for the past month I have been swamped with work. I wrote in the little time I had available, through my exhaustion, and was actually about to get this chapter up a week ago around midnight but then I had a call and had to go to work at 1am! And proceeded to work a 12 hour shift! I had not slept for over 24 hours at that point and went home and slept until my next 12 hour shift, and then so on and so forth until my next day off which was today. This is what my life has been like the past month :( Thankfully, all of that is over and now I will have much more free time once again!_

 _I don't think I can properly describe the guilt I feel for the delay, but I want to assure everyone I have such a fierce passion for writing and excitement for this story. It is only just beginning to unfold, the most exciting chapters have yet to come!_

 _Therefore, once again, sorry for the delay, but without further ado, here is the next installment of TGA!_

* * *

Their journey to Zora's Domain ended up being postponed until the next time they traveled back to assess the progress of Hyrule Castle, for the sake of practicality. It was easier to travel to the domain from Central Hyrule instead of Kakariko or Hateno. Castle Town was coming along nicely. The general formation of the buildings was coming to fruition, and Zelda could feel the bud of excitement within her chest. With the devastation cleared out of the way, and the foundations built, a new hope was settling within the people.

They set out for Zora's Domain in the middle of the afternoon, the burning curiosity over Ruta's loss of power insatiable within Zelda. Their journey took the rest of the day, and soon the sky began to darken and the fireflies came out.

"We should stop to rest soon." Link announced.

"Just a little bit farther." Zelda insisted. "It isn't that late yet, and I want to cover as much ground as possible. Then we can set up camp, I promise." She sent a wink over to him, and his lips twitched upwards the slightest amount.

They rode for another half hour until deep grey clouds angrily started to roll in. Thunder rumbled lowly in the distance, and a streak of lightning lit up the dark night sky. Link grew nervous, she could tell. From his various journeys, she had come to observe that his weapons seemed to make him an attractive target during lightning storms.

"It appears a storm is approaching rapidly from the west." Zelda commented out loud, leaning forward to soothe Navi as he nickered.

She heard Link quietly curse, and gave him an amused, raised eyebrow.

"Hold on a moment." He requested, and she watched as he slowed Epona down to put away all of his weapons. Fat drops of rain started to slowly beat on the ground, steadily picking up pace. He passed the Hylian Hood over to Zelda to don.

The glowing blue light of Sheh Rata Shrine and Lanayru Tower lit their path for them, serving as stark landmarks in an otherwise dreary climate. The rain provided low vision, but she could see the faint outline of Vah Ruta directly behind the tower. The blue glow of the ancient Sheikah tech was notably absent from its figure.

"Strange…" Zelda mumbled, breaking from thought when lightning struck the earth, a deafening clap of thunder following behind. Navi took off in a run, and Link urged Epona to follow. The rain started pouring, drenching them.

"Zelda!" Link caught up with them, concern laced in his expression.

"I'm fine." She assured, shushing her frightened steed. The air was charged and tingling with electricity.

"We have to move. Now." Link said urgently, eyes wide. Their horses took off in a gallop, narrowly missing another powerful strike of lightning as it shook the land.

Zelda had grown up within Central Hyrule and therefore had been through many of these storms, but it had been a century since she encountered one in person. She was rendered speechless, forgetting how dangerous they were. Her father always kept her inside the castle, not letting her outside the walls until the storm ceased.

Their horses took them farther, until they reached a road block. Boulders blocked the road, making impossible for horses to past. They would have to continue on foot.

Link cursed again, jumping off Epona and grabbing his bags from her. Zelda frowned, and followed suit.

"We're not going to just leave our horses behind, are we?" She demanded.

Link didn't reply at first as he tied his bag shut, situating himself. "They'll be fine." He assured in a simple tone. "I've done this many times before."

"Done what?" She asked, grabbing the Hylian Hood to keep it from falling off her head and soaking her further.

He nodded to the Sheikah Slate at her hip. She instantly understood.

"But–"

"There are Lizalfos wielding electric weaponry beyond this point. We have no potions, and it's too dangerous in the storm." His voice was calm, and it worked through her nerves. She remembered watching the first time he had traveled to Zora's Domain, and how much damage he had endured to take the all the Lizalfos down, despite the aid of potions. She knew he was right.

She sighed, sliding the Sheikah Slate from her hip. She lit up the screen, her face bathing in it's glow. She tapped around, zooming in on Zora's Domain. The Ne'ez Yohma Shrine was nestled in the center of it.

She moved to stand closer to Link, and he put his arm around her as she clicked on the shrine to transport them to the middle of the domain. The ancient Sheikah tech slowly broke them down and carried them to their destination. When Zelda opened her eyes again, she was in the very heart of the domain. Link departed from her almost immediately, maintaining his respectful distance once again, and she allowed herself to be momentarily disappointed by it. His touches were rare and fleeting. Even 100 years later, he managed his distance from her.

She left the shrine's transport pad, and immediately dropped into the icy waist-deep water. She nearly sighed — would she ever have a chance to dry during this trip?

She wadded over to the stairs, hearing Link drop into the water behind her, and sloshed up to the entrance of the domain. They came upon the back of Mipha's memorial statue. The domain around it was luminescent, creating a beautiful cool blue color. The sun was just barely peaking over the horizon, telling her that it was still very early in the morning – around 4 or 5am at the latest.

Zelda walked around the statue, and came face-to-face with the red Zora who had helped Link tame Vah Ruta on his journey — Prince Sidon, if her memory served her right. He stood, staring up at Mipha's memorial, a pensive expression on his face. Noticing movement from his peripheral, Sidon blinked, confused. He turned his head to look at the two Hylians, and immediately his eyes widened.

" _Link!_ " His melancholic expression melted away as his mouth curved upwards into a charming grin. "How wonderful for you to drop by!"

Link gave a nod of recognition to the Zora royalty as they approached before the much taller man.

Sidon turned his attention to Zelda, face softening. "And I can only assume that the beauty beside you is none other than Princess Zelda."

Zelda was stunned, but did not forget her manners as she allowed her own smile to grace her lips. "I am. You must be Prince Sidon of the Zora's. It's wonderful to finally meet your acquaintance." She hesitated a moment. "I… have heard a lot about you from Mipha. Before." She added, voice soft.

Sidon's face fell slightly, only for a second, but then resumed its cheerful expression. "I'm delighted to hear that. Sister always spoke very highly of you, and it seems that she was correct in her opinion! You're amazing! You have saved our beloved kingdom, and have set free my sister from her confinement within Ruta. We are in debt to you, and you will always have a place alongside young Link in Zora's Domain!"

"Thank you. That is very kind of you." She had only just met Sidon, but she could tell they would get along. It was relieving. She had been so nervous to approach the other races with her limited training in diplomacy. She cleared her throat, ready to announce the intentions for their visit. "I have come seeking an audience with your father, King Dorephan. I have also noticed that Vah Ruta seems to have stopped working, and wished to investigate the situation further at your approval."

Sidon's eyes widened, visibly shocked. "Ruta isn't working?" He turned into the direction of the Divine Beast, at its place atop Ruto Mountain. "What's wrong with it?"

Zelda stepped forward, hand falling to the Sheikah Slate at her hip. "That's what we were hoping to find out."

Sidon turned back to them, hand raising to his mouth in contemplation. "I see… I shall speak with my father about this, then. In the meantime, I shall fetch for someone to tend to you both. We will take care of any of your needs, so please don't be shy asking for anything." The Zora prince grinned, sharp teeth positively sparkling. "I hope to speak with you both more at length later!"

Sidon quickly disappeared, ascending the staircase that led to the Zora royal family's throne room.

Zelda turned to Link, hand reaching up to her heart, where she felt the rapid beat. "Admittedly, that went much better than expected." She exhaled, the sound shaky. "Prince Sidon seems to be very good-natured. He could prove to be a valuable ally to us in the future."

A few minutes later, a young Zora girl approached them hesitantly, and both Hylians turned to acknowledge her.

"Prince Sidon has sent me. If you would follow me, please." She explained, signaling for them to follow her. The duo exchanged a look before following.

The Zora led them through the domain, which slowly became alight with the rising sun. The water sparkled in the sunlight, casting tiny rainbows that danced on the floor. Link stayed close to Zelda as they arrived at a large door. The Zora opened it, revealing a room with elegant decor and a table full of food edible for Hylians. Freshly cooked fish, plump fruit, and ripe vegetables overflowed the expensive tableware. The Zora bowed to them and walked out.

Link's eyes lit up hungrily, and he wasted no time sitting down and grabbing himself a plate to stack high with food. Zelda looked on affectionately at her companion, heart warming at the sight. His love for food was one of the things that made him so very _Link_. If there were ever times she doubted he was the same person as before, or if he had changed in some way, now would not be one of them.

She sat down opposite of him, letting a soft sigh out from her nose. Her nerves were frayed and her thoughts were in a jumble as she rehearsed what she would say to the Zora king. Their encounter would be the first of many while she reigned queen. She needed to do her best.

* * *

Hours later, the same Zora girl retrieved them.

"If you would follow me, your Majesty and the Hero." She said in her soft voice, turning heel to lead them to the Zora royal throne room.

The sun was high in the sky, signaling noon. Zora's Domain was alive with the sounds of rushing water and gentle chatter. It shimmered under the bright glare of the sun, causing Zelda to squint her eyes as they walked up the long, winding staircase. She felt the heavy weight of eyes staring at her the whole way up as the Zora race stopped what they were doing to stare at them. Few had the light of recognition in their eyes, and Zelda knew that she had most likely met some of them years ago.

They made their way up the staircase to the grand room where King Dorephan resided. The giant Zora king sat in his throne that reached up to the high ceiling, easily towering over everyone else in the room. Sidon stood off to the side, giving both Zelda and Link an encouraging smile. An old, withering dark-colored Zora stood to the other side. He cast a bitter look at Zelda, one which she didn't have much time to ponder.

King Dorephan hummed as he eyed them, the deep-set wrinkles around his eyes crinkling. He was elegantly dressed in proper Zora royalty attire, and sat with a sort of calm confidence that Zelda could only hope to attain when she took the throne.

"I can now see with my own eyes that you have returned in the flesh, dear princess." The king began, lips twisting up into a kind smile. "It has been over a century since we have last met."

Zelda, through her nerves, allowed herself to return his smile. "Yes, it has been quite a long time, King Dorephan."

The Zora king's laughter boomed inside the room, "It's not often that I know Hylian that long! You, Princess Zelda, are extraordinary! You and Link have managed to defeat Ganon once and for all and have freed my beloved daughter Mipha from her confinement in Ruta."

Zelda took a step forward, mustering forth all of her strength and limited knowledge in diplomacy. "Yes. In fact, Mipha was one of the reasons I have come to stand before you today."

King Dorephan's eyes widened, but he said nothing in allowance for her to continue.

Zelda breathed a steadying breath. "A hundred years ago, Mipha was not only a valuable warrior, but an irreplaceable friend. In the midst of adversity she would always provide us with a beacon of hope. When I struggled to attain my birthright, she often lent kind words of encouragement and… and advice in hopes to help me out."

The king's eyes began to mist, and from the looks of both Sidon and the king's advisor, she knew she had their undivided attention.

"Mipha would often speak of Zora's Domain, of the home she loved more than anything. She spoke of her people with pride, and rightfully so. The Zora's were irreplaceable allies to us. She spoke of you, her father, with so much love–" Zelda nearly choked up, thinking of her own father's vast differences, and took a moment to steady herself. "–and of her young brother, whom she was proud of."

A glance over showed that Sidon's own eyes were tearing up as well.

"I… had not known Mipha long, but from my time together with her we developed a true bond of friendship. I have never known anyone as sweet and kind as Mipha, who was always willing to lend a hand of help. Her loss has left a deep scar in my heart, alongside the other champions." Zelda's hands balled up into fists, "Calamity Ganon had tricked us all."

"Princess," King Dorephan interrupted hurriedly, almost desperately, "Did you have any form of communication with my dear daughter while in your confinement with Ganon?"

Zelda shook her head woefully. "I did not. I was alone, as we all were. But, by some miracle, I did manage hear her some of her final words, and wished to pass them along to you."

The King leaned forward to hear better, and Sidon stepped closer.

"She wanted you to know… that she had always followed her heart. She was sorry that she made you worry, and it was her wish to see you again even just once more."

The king settled back into his chair and sniffed, running a finger underneath his eye to gather the water building there. "Thank you, princess. Thank you for sharing your kind words about my Mipha."

Zelda nodded, and opened her mouth to speak but was beat to it by Sidon.

"Didn't you say, princess, that Ruta is has ceased working?" The Zora prince had a determined look in his eye.

King Dorephan raised his brows, returning his gaze back to the Hylian princess. "Vah Ruta is no longer working, you say?"

Zelda let her hand graze over the Sheikah Slate, "Yes. According to the Sheikah Slate, Vah Ruta's power has been turned off more or less. I wished to investigate this claim further at your approval. Hopefully, with our aid, we can restore Ruta's power once more."

King Dorephan nodded his head, "Yes, I will grant you access to Ruta. Was there anything else you wished to discuss, princess?"

Anxiety began to rush in her chest, and she stole herself a glance back at Link on instinct. He gave her a nod, his eyes soft with encouragement, and it filled her with the necessary confidence to continue.

Zelda's gaze returned to the Zora king as she prepared herself for her final request.

"As I'm sure you're aware, King Dorephan, I have intentions to rebuild my home in Hyrule once more and resume my position of power over my people." She began, keeping her voice steady despite the nervousness seeping into her heart.

The King nodded. "Yes, that much has reached the knowledge of the Zora."

"In the time since I have returned, I have witnessed for myself the great destruction that our beloved kingdom has underwent. It has been devastated by Ganon. Not only Central Hyrule, but every corner of it that Ganon has managed to lay his hands on."

The Zora's were silent, eyeing her carefully as she continued on.

"It has shown that when Zora's and Hylians alike put aside our differences and band together, we can overcome almost any trial put before us. It is my wish to continue the alliance we had a hundred years ago. Back then, Hyrule flourished as it never had before. Now, without the weight of Calamity Ganon looming over us, we could accomplish great things to restore our kingdom together."

The advisor on the king's other side finally broke his silence to scoff. "I'm sure you mean not just an alliance with you, but with the other races as well?"

Disheartened by his tone, she stuttered. "Well, y-yes, that is my intention. Only by all of us coming together once more and uniting as one will Hyrule be restored to its former glory. It is my wish… no, my hope, that the leaders of the four races will–"

The advisor scoffed again, effectively interrupting her. "Ridiculous."

"Muzu." King Dorephan shifted his eyes to look down at his advisor, tone full of warning.

"My liege, you cannot possibly be considering what this girl has to say!" Muzu turned to face his king, arms unfolding from behind his back, "It's blasphemous! Allying ourselves once again with not only those retched Hylians, but with the other races as well?"

"Muzu, I thought you had learned your lesson when it came to Hylians." Sidon spoke from across the room.

"I have recognized that I was wrong about _some_ Hylians, such as Master Link," Muzu said sharply, eyes narrowing right at Zelda. "But this girl here I cannot trust. She may have saved Hyrule once from certain doom, but is she not the one who caused it in the first place?"

"Muzu! Cease this nonsense at once!" Prince Sidon commanded, "You confuse enemies. It was not Princess Zelda who ravaged the kingdom and led to Mipha's demise, it was Calamity Ganon. The princess is the one who fought him off so we would not fall to that very same fate."

King Dorephan shook his head, returning his attention back to Zelda, who stood rigid.

"While I personally bear no grudge against Hylians, princess, as you can see my council does not feel the same. It would take much convincing to change their minds."

Her heart sunk in her chest, and not for the first time, she wished for her father's aid. When her father had requested the help of the Zora's and brought the races to unity, he had done so with regal grace. He had made it seem easy. Despite his harsh words towards his daughter, he knew how to use his words well when it came to diplomats.

The king continued, "I shall discuss the matter at great length with my council, and summon you at a later time with our answer. In the meantime, you are granted access to Vah Ruta to investigate your claims on its loss of power."

She nodded her head, clasping her shaking hands together in hopes they wouldn't be as obvious. "Thank you."

"You are dismissed."

Zelda turned around, dismay written clearly upon her face. She felt Link's eyes observing her. He didn't turn to follow until she passed him.

The made their way down the broad staircase silently. It wasn't until they reached the bottom that Zelda finally spoke.

"Well, that went miserably." She sighed. "I suppose there's not much we can do besides work on Ruta in the meantime, and pray for the best."

She had been so sure that uniting the races once again would come easily. While it had been a century since she had reached out to any of the rulers, Link had recently become well acquainted with all of them. He had lent them a hand during their rough patches to tame the Divine Beasts which lost control upon his return. She had hoped that with his presence, negotiations would come easier.

"Princess!" A smooth voice called from behind them, and both turned to watch as Sidon jogged his way over.

"Prince Sidon." Zelda greeted him with wide eyes.

"Princess," He said again once he reached them, "It is truly regrettable that the majority of my father's royal council is made up of elders who bear grudges against the Hylians for what happened to my sister." He frowned, bringing a hand to his chin. "Although, since young Link managed to defeat Vah Ruta and save the domain from an unfortunate fate, opinion seems to be changing. Thankfully, there's still time to convince them otherwise! I will do my best for you, Princess Zelda!" Sidon grinned, arm shooting in the air. "And I believe in you both! We can do this!"

Despite herself, a tiny smile grew on Zelda's face. "Thank you for your kind words, Prince Sidon. Your enthusiasm and trust means more than words can say."

Sidon shook his head, "No, it is I who should be thanking you, princess. Your words of my sister… I have longed to hear about her since the Calamity a hundred years ago. You have provided us great insight on her life before it all happened, and for that I am indebted to you. I will make it my personal mission to change the council's minds for you! Besides," He gave them a wink, "Most of the Zora don't hold the same grudge against the Hylians that the council does. Hopefully it won't take much to change their minds."

His positive attitude and words of reassurance… exuberant he may be, but Zelda found he was more like his sister than she previously thought.

"Prince Sidon… you remind me a lot of Mipha." Zelda said, chest tightening at the thought of her old friend. "She, too, had the utmost faith in me, even during my lowest time."

Sidon's eyes widened in surprise. "Thank you, princess… As I can see it, my sister's fath was not misplaced! I must return to the council meeting to argue on your behalf. I shall speak with you both at a later time!"

They watched as Sidon turned to make his way back up the staircase, where elders of the royal council were slowly ascending.

Zelda brought her hands to her chest. "I have faith he will do us good."

"Sidon's a good man." Link offered, and Zelda turned back to him in time to see his smile. It brought pangs of longing to her heart – Link's smiles affected her so deeply still it seemed. How was it, that such a simple gesture could turn her insides around while he stood there, rarely a recollection of any of their time spent together?

Quickly, she pushed those thoughts to the side, realizing she had been staring too long without saying a word. Link's smile slowly dissolved as he gave her a curious look.

Zelda cleared her throat, "Well, we should be making our way up to Ruta, then. It should be a longer trek, seeing as how it's transport pad has been disabled."

They left, making their way towards the Great Zora Bridge. It was beautifully carved, and begged Zelda to wonder if the architecture in her new castle would ever even hope to compare. Vah Ruta stood on Ruto Mountain in the distance, devoid of any glow signifying the ancient Sheikah technology, still poised in a battle position. Now that it was daytime, she could clearly see the Divine Beast in all of it's glory. It filled her to the brim with nostalgia. Mipha had easily learned the controls of Ruta, and had lovingly cared for her assigned partner. Zelda deeply missed her.

Sparing a glance for her silent knight, Zelda carefully observed his impassive expression. Though no emotion was in his face, she could see his wide, bright eyes.

"You grew up playing around here, with the Zora's, isn't that right?" Zelda asked, and Link's eyes looked over to meet hers.

"…Yes." He answered with great uncertainty, as though it was something he had been told repeatedly but didn't remember himself.

Zelda's heart went out to him. "You told me before how you first came to meet Mipha, when you were children. Do you remember?"

Link's eyebrows pinched together as he shook his head. "I… don't."

She was about to speak when he continued unexpectedly.

"I don't remember anything from my childhood…" He admitted, voice tight.

She stopped, turning to look at him. Her knight slowed, returning her gaze with a pained expression.

 _So it's just as I'd thought…_ Her intuition had been confirmed, but it still didn't stop the pain of the truth.

"Link… would you like to hear about it? You told me in the past a great deal of your childhood. It may not bring back any memories, but just knowing might help." She ventured slowly. She had not yet discussed his memories with him at length. Idly, she wondered how much he remembered Mipha. She fought back the ugly jealousy in her heart, remembering the soft looks the two had shared.

Link nodded slowly his affirmation, and the two began to walk again.

"I don't know exactly what happened, only what you have told me." She admitted. "You said that when you were little, you wandered too far from home. You had been practicing your swordsmanship. You quickly became lost, and ended up facing a stray Bokoblin."

Link remained quiet, intently listening to her words. Zelda looked at him from her peripheral, trying to discern his reaction accurately.

"…Back then, Bokoblins were rare. They started becoming more common once Ganon's power arose. But when we were children, it was considered a strange occurrence to see one. You had attempted to battle it, successfully wounding it when it had lashed at you. You were injured. There wasn't much you could do when… when Mipha appeared."

His expression was still impassive as ever.

"As I'm sure you've learned, Mipha was exceptionally gifted with a spear. She easily defeated the Bokoblin, and then healed your injuries. Since that moment, you two had been inseparable, and you often made your way to Zora's Domain to play with the rest of the Zora's." She finished, curious if he had remembered anything. One look at his expression told her no.

"Mipha…" Link suddenly murmured, trailing off, and a pang of jealousy struck into Zelda's heart, against her will. Link remembered nothing of his oldest and dearest friend. Naturally he'd be curious, so why was she reacting in such a repugnant way?

She had known. Mipha's romantic feelings for Link had been an ill kept secret. While she was unsure they had been returned, she knew Mipha always had a special place in her appointed knight's heart.

"How much do you remember of her?" Zelda inquired with a soft voice.

Link shook his head, "Not much."

"You two… had a very close friendship." Zela admitted, trying to squash any wrong feelings as she continued. "You held her in high esteem, I believe. That much was obvious…"

He didn't answer, and they continued their walk in silence. They were coming closer upon Ruta. Thankfully it was just the journey there that would take a while, as they could simply transport their way back.

Zelda's mind swam with memories of Mipha and Link. She didn't realize how often she had scrutinized their reactions in the past. Every small touch, gentle smile, and kind words were fiercely imprinted in her mind. She hadn't realized it back then, due to her focus on unlocking her powers, but she had been jealous. Her face burned with shame.

"Link…" The words slipped out of her mouth unwarranted as they finally began to approach Ruta. "Were you… aware of Mipha's feelings for you?"

He didn't reply, and she didn't both to turn around to check his expression. She didn't want him seeing the shame so plainly on her face.

Realizing she wasn't going to continue, Link spoke. "Only from what I've been told."

"I see…" She let herself sigh, to purge her body from the negative emotions.

"Why?" He asked.

Why did she want to know? It was an answer she was unsure of herself.

"It's nothing. I was just curious." She dismissed, just as they came upon Ruta.

The Divine Beast was at a standstill, in total silence. The usual hum of Sheikah energy was absent as Link and Zelda approached the beast, ready to get to work.

Zelda slid the Sheikah Slate out from her hip, assessing Ruta's structure. "Now how are we supposed to get up there?"

With Ruta's energy absent, there was no way to move the Divine Beast or make their way into the main control terminal. Zelda's delicate brows furrowed as she attempted to exhaust all options.

"Oh, I know!" A gasp slipped past her lips, and she spun to round on Link, face alight with excitement.

Link's eyes widened in surprise for her outburst, and his cheeks colored the slightest amount when she grabbed his wrist.

"Link, you still have Revali's Gale, do you not? Could you make your way up to the pedestal and see if you can turn Ruta on? That way you can lower Ruta down so I may climb aboard." She grinned, pleased with her solid solution.

Link shook his head slowly, and she faltered. "I do not have the powers lent to me by the Champions anymore."

"Drat." She huffed, spinning around once again to appraise the elephant, a hand coming to her chin in thought. "We'll just have to figure out another way, then."

Link stepped forward, securing his sword.

"What are you doing, Link? Do you have an idea?" She asked.

He nodded. "I'll climb." Of course. Why hadn't she thought of that before?

"Take the Sheikah Slate with you." She extended it, and he gently removed it from her grip. "Good luck!"

Link jumped into the pool of water Ruta knelt in, wading his way to one of the legs. With deft fingers, he found a grip and climbed his way up the beast with ease. Watching him climb was always entrancing to Zelda — it was almost inhuman how he found ledges and grips when nothing seemed to be present. One he got on the platform, he made his way to the guidance stone. Zelda stepped further back in hopes to see.

Link held up the Sheikah Slate, and nothing happened. He turned to look at Zelda, and she bit her lip and frowned in return.

"Link!" She shouted, "Make your way to the main control terminal. See if Ruta will turn on from there!"

Her knight nodded, and disappeared into the heart of Ruta. Zelda waited anxiously, shifting her weight to the other foot. What could possibly be causing Ruta's abrupt cease of power? Her head swam with theories, and she desperately wished that she had brought along one of her old notebooks on the ancient Sheikah technology to help out.

After a few minutes of silence, Ruta began to hum, garnering Zelda's immediate attention. The whirling noise of the Divine Beast starting up made her lips curl up. The signature blue glow of ancient Sheikah technology began to light Ruta up, but as fast as it had turned on, Ruta began to power down again. The noise ceased, the whirling becoming weaker, and the blue light began to flash dimly. Zelda's immediately sobered.

"What?" She whispered, stepping closer. She was completely bewildered. It was as though… the Divine Beast was on some low power mode, or a backup mode. The noise was gone, but the dim flashing continued.

Soon, Link appeared on the entrance platform once again to shake his head. Zelda sighed with agitation, and made her way to the pond Ruta knelt in.

"Princess?" Link called with uncertainty.

"Hold on a moment, Link. I'm coming up." She called out to him, swimming over to Ruta's leg. As she struggled to pull herself up, suddenly a hand was offered to her. She looked up to see that Link had climbed down, and grabbed it gratefully.

He helped her climb up Ruta, offering her his assistance when needed. While Zelda had low stamina, she wasn't entirely useless. She still knew how to get around a little bit, from her days of exploring the kingdom in the past.

Finally, at a much slower rate than what Link had done, she climbed onto the entrance platform of Ruta. She took a moment to regain her breath, and Link stood by her to wait patiently. Once she regained it, she began to march her way inside of Ruta.

They made their way to the main control room, wading through the water that covered the floor of the room, up to the large terminal that looked like an unbloomed flower.

Zelda approached it and Link handed her the Sheikah Slate. She pressed it herself against the terminal, finding that this time, Ruta did nothing at all.

"Peculiar." She noted aloud, "Though it is clear that Ruta retains at least a small amount of power, it's not enough to control it."

She turned to Link, and from his expression, she could tell he was confused as well.

"Maybe if we tried activating all of the terminals once more?" Zelda suggested. Despite her immense confusion, she felt the familiar and welcome rush of exhilaration — it was the same rush she got every time they had unearthed a new ancient Sheikah artifact from the ground in the past, or when she read a new encyclopedia and discovered something fascinating. The rush of a scholar, and a researcher.

They made their way around Ruta, Link leading, to activate the terminals. Their efforts remained fruitless, and Ruta's power did not increase in the end.

Zelda sighed in mild frustration as they walked back into the main control room.

"If only Mipha's spirit still resided in Ruta, that would surely help us discover the problem…" She trailed off as suddenly an idea popped in her head. "That's it!" She turned to Link, eyes alight with excitement. "What if Ruta is simply on some sort of stand-by mode, until a new Champion is chosen?"

She pulled the slate out again, tapping away on it's screen. Pulling open the map, she could see the position of the other Divine Beasts. Vah Naboris and Vah Medoh both had their transport pads alight, but she noticed that Vah Rudania's pad was now grey as well.

"It appears they are powering down according to the order we had originally chosen the Champions." She turned off the Sheikah Slate. "Before when we chose a Champion, the Divine Beasts got their power once that Champion powered up the main terminal. Perhaps that is what will happen once again… No, I'm certain of it."

"Will you choose a new Champion?" Link finally spoke.

Zelda turned to him, nodding. "Yes. This could be what brings the races together one more."

* * *

It was sunset before they were summoned once again. The same Zora girl from before retrieved them, and silently showed them back up to the throne room. There, sat King Dorephan once more, with Sidon and Muzu at his sides. The king's face was tight from exhaustion, due to a day full of council meetings.

"Welcome back, Princess Zelda and Link." Dorephan began. "Did you discover what was wrong with Ruta? I see it has power yet again."

Zelda nodded. "Ruta appears to be in a sort of stand-by mode. We are unable to move Ruta or power it up completely, but we think we've figured out just what's wrong with it."

King Dorephan nodded. "That's good to hear. I trust that you are awaiting my response to your request for unity?"

Zelda nodded, feeling the familiar feeling of anxiety rise in her chest once more. "Yes."

"Very well." He sighed, the sound low and deep. "Unfortunately, my council was unmoved by your request. The hatred they hold for Hylians is too deep, and last time we had unity, not only did it did not stop the Calamity from happening, but we lost or beloved Mipha as well."

The hope she held came crashing down in her chest. She felt her face fall.

"But–"

"That's not all, though." The king continued, "My son Sidon pitched a very convincing argument, for me at least. It appears that most of my people do not share the opinions of my council. I will always put the needs of my people first, and I believe it to be in their best interest to once again ally themselves with the Hylians."

She could hardly believe the words he spoke, the fleeting despair absolving almost instantly.

"Calamity Ganon had undermined us, but the days of unity were some of the best Hyrule has seen in all my years. I believe, like you princess, that we can restore our kingdom to that same glory. You will have our support." The king smiled at her, tired eyes amused.

"Th-thank you so much, King Dorephan. Your support will not be forgotten, and will undoubtedly help us make miles of progress in our quest to rebuild Hyrule." Zelda spoke fast as her face broke out into a large smile. The king's eyes softened in response.

"You have my son to thank. If not for him, the outcome of this meeting would have surely been different."

Zelda turned to Sidon, her blinding smile directed to him at full force. His eyes widened. "Thank you, Prince Sidon. I hope to work with you much in the future."

Sidon returned her smile, "You have no reason to thank me. This is in all of our best interests!" He laughed, and his father chuckled beside him.

"There is one more thing, before we leave." Zelda announced, bringing the Zora royalty's attention back to her. "I wanted to discuss the problem with Ruta. It appears now that Mipha's spirit has officially moved on, Ruta will remain powerless until a new Champion is chosen."

The king's eyes widened, and the shock was easily recognizable on Sidon's face.

"This is just what I believe, but I would like to choose a new Champion in Mipha's stead."

The king nodded, "And who were you thinking?"

Zelda turned back to Sidon. "From what I've seen, your son Sidon will make a marvelous Champion for Ruta."

"Sidon..?" The king blinked, turning to look at his son at his side. Sidon eyes were wide with shock.

"Me? Are you sure, princess?" Sidon seemed uncharacteristically nervous.

"Yes." Zelda nodded, more certain of her decision than anything else. "I told you before that you remind me of Mipha. Mipha was a sure decision for my father to make, as you are mine now. I'm sure that there is no one else more befitting to assume the role as Ruta's Champion."

Sidon looked up to his father for confirmation. The king wore a pinched expression and let out a deep sigh.

"I suppose you are right, princess. My son would make a great Champion for Ruta. Though I am less than enthusiastic at the prospect of another one of my children controlling that Divine Beast, there is no immediate danger upon us." He gave Sidon a hesitant smile, "Congratulations, my son."

Sidon turned his shocked expression back to Zelda.

She grinned, "You can do it," she echoed his words of encouragement from earlier, "I believe in you."

* * *

Zelda, Link, and Sidon stood outside of Ruta. Zelda and Sidon shared a look, before she passed over the Sheikah Slate to him.

"You will have to access each one of the terminals before starting up the main one. Simply hold the Sheikah Slate up to the pedestal, and it should power up."

Sidon nodded with an uneasy smile, gripping the Sheikah Slate tightly. "Got it!"

Zelda and Link watched as he entered Ruta, and patiently waited outside.

"I hope he'll be alright…" Zelda murmured, hands coming together at her chest in worry.

"He'll be fine." Link assured her, gaze unmoving from Ruta's entrance. "If anyone can do it, it's him."

Zelda looked to him in shock, observing his face and the determined eyes as they were set on the Divine Beast. She could see his features as the blue light from Ruta flashed. Slowly, her face melted into a small smile. Warmth flooded into her chest with affection for her appointed knight. He always had the utmost faith for his friends.

"You're right, Link."

What seemed like an hour later, Ruta began to power up. The familiar whirl of energy ignited to life, and the dim blue flashing lit up bright at full power. Slowly, Ruta began to move. The beast's movements were unsteady, but eventually Ruta managed to stand up.

Sidon ran out onto the entrance platform.

"I did it!" He shouted excitedly. "Ruta is moving! Wow, this is hard! My sister was _amazing!_ "

Zelda giggled as she and Link watched him up from from the ground.

Sidon was officially the new Champion for Divine Beast Vah Ruta.

* * *

They left Zora's Domain the next morning, saying their goodbyes and promising to contact the Zora's with updates. Sidon was learning Ruta's controls, but by no means was getting the hang of them as fast as Mipha did.

 _"I can feel her… my sister's presence encouraging me whenever I control Ruta!"_ He had confided to Link and Zelda.

They left using the Sheikah Slate to transport them back to where they left their horses. As soon as their feet touched the platform of the shrine, Zelda breathed a sigh of relief. Link let go of her once again, having to have held onto her while transporting, and regained his respectful distance once again. Zelda allowed herself to feel disappointed.

The moments they transported were her favorites, no matter how fleeting they were, because of her proximity to Link. He was so warm, and alive, she didn't think she'd ever get used to it.

"I'm so relieved that turned out better than expected." She admitted, marching off the platform as they began to make their way to their horses. She turned to flash him a smile, feeling lighter than she had in days. "I'm feeling much more confident now with the prospect of the other races."

Link whistled, and a neigh in the distance announced their horses coming. They stopped and waited.

"Our next stop will be Goron City. We will have to make our way up Death Mountain." She frowned. "We will need an ample supply of fire potions, though."

Their horses finally approached, and Navi nudged his nose into Zelda. She gently stroked his nose.

"I think I remember a little…" Link began, and Zelda froze at his words. She looked to him. His gaze was fixed determined on Epona, brows furrowed together in concentration. "I've been thinking about her since yesterday. About Mipha."

Zelda's heart sank.

"I have only a single memory of us together but… I have this feeling…."

 _A feeling..?_ Fear griped at her heart for a split second.

"Mipha was my friend..." He affirmed, his smooth voice was steady and sure. "But that was it."

She couldn't help the sheer joy that rose within her, and this time didn't both to try and stop it. He looked over to study her reaction.

"I see," Zelda let a bright smile light up her features, letting her relief wash over her. Link's eyes widened the slightest amount. "I'm glad your memory seems to be improving."

They returned to readying themselves for their next journey. Link fed their horses apples and brushed them down while Zelda found a large rock to perch upon, fishing her diary out from her bag. Once she found a quill and her inkwell, she began to write.

 _It appears that I am more like my father than previously thought. Yesterday I met with King Dorephan of the Zora's and his son Prince Sidon. I offered them my condolences for Mipha's loss, and extended them an olive branch in hopes to unite once again. To my greatest surprise, they had accepted without much protest. The Zora's were one of our greatest allies, and to have them at our side once again ignites hope within me._

 _On another note, it appears that the Divine Beasts are powering down, waiting for their next Champion to be chosen. In light of this discovery, I have named Sidon the new Zora Champion. He takes to it well, though he is much slower at learning the controls than his dear sister Mipha was. Our next stop is Goron City, where Link and I shall meet with the Chief and hopefully choose Vah Rudania's next Champion._

The faint neigh of a horse neared, breaking Zelda from her thoughts. She looked up from her notebook, eyes widening at the figure approaching them. A man was riding towards them with some urgency, and as he neared, Zelda could make out his distinct Sheikah features. She closed her book, sliding it back into her bag before standing up. She brushed the dust from her pants.

"Princess," The Sheikah slipped off of the horse with a graceful fluidity once he approached. Link instinctively neared her for protection. "I come bearing news from Lady Impa." He held out a letter, which had been sealed with the mark of the Sheikah in wax.

Zelda exchanged a brief look with Link before accepting it, tearing the letter open. Her eyes quickly scanned down the page.

" _Zelda,_

 _My men have informed me that one of the neighboring kingdoms has taken an interest in Hyrule. Their men scout our borders with trepidation. I fear the deadline to reach out to them draws nearer. We must unite Hyrule as one before old allies. I hope your journey to Zora's Domain went well. You must make haste and speak with the remaining leaders for unity. Send Link my regards._

 _Impa._ "

Zelda let the letter roll back up. "Thank you for delivering this message."

The Sheikah nodded. "Is there anything else you wish of me, princess?"

Zelda shook her head in return. "No, that will be all."

The Sheikah left, and Zelda waited until he disappeared from sight to speak to Link.

"Impa warns me that one of our neighboring kingdoms has sent scouts to watch our borders. She advises that we head immediately to the other races in search for unity."

"Other kingdoms..?" Link asked, tone laced with confusion.

Zelda looked to him. It dawned on her that he didn't even remember Hyrule, let alone their allies. He had the fortune of being able to adventure Hyrule once again after his century-long slumber, discovering their beautiful kingdom and reacquainting himself with it. Other kingdoms were still a myth in his eyes.

"Yes." She explained, "While Hyrule used to have many allies, only two of them extend directly beyond our borders. They were once our closest allies, yet I fear the Calamity may have affected their lands as well. Only time will tell how deep the fissures in our relationship have gone."

Link nodded, and she sighed. Anxiety began to bubble in her chest at the challenges to come. The most they could do was power through it, making the most of their time in the moment.

"Let's be off, then." She announced.

They both mounted their horses, taking off in the direction of the Eldin Region. There, the air was hotter, and the sun was brighter, but the Gorons were hard as rock.

Despite her earlier confidence, Zelda felt her anxiety creep up once again at confronting the Gorons. Daruk had been a warm presence, a constant beam of positivity and excitement. He was able to easily sway the Goron's into uniting with the other races.

 _Let's just hope we have that same ease now._ Zelda thought. _Daruk, please lend us your strength._

* * *

 _My beta is currently on a well-deserved vacation, so I was the sole editor of this chapter. I apologize for any mistakes or inconsistencies, I hope none were too distracting. Feel free to review and let me know your thoughts!_


	6. Chapter 5

_"Why don't you teach me more subjects than this?"_

 _There was a pause in her tutor's speech after Zelda's interruption. He put down the chalk in his hand, and turned to give her a smile. They had been in the middle of studying religion. It felt like all they did were studies on religion, or of Hyrule's history. She was tired and itching for more._

 _"Your Royal Majesty, you have the blood of the Goddess Hylia flowing through your veins. You are the crown princess, and the next great Queen of our beloved kingdom. What I teach you is strictly for one of your station."_

 _"And what of everything else?" Zelda demanded hotly, feeling her fists curl in on themselves._

 _"Everything else, your Majesty?"_

 _"What of_ science _and_ math _? What of literature and philosophy? If those aren't taught, how will we usher in a new age of wisdom? Surely a great ruler is a great scholar as well."_

 _Her teacher's eyes widened slightly, but he eased back into his kind smile, indifferent to her unyielding passion. "You are to be the next leader of our country. Your subjects will be your scholars and the ones to usher in the new age."_

 _Zelda stood, affronted. The chair scraped loudly on the floor. Her heart was pounding. "Shouldn't the leader of the kingdom help lead in the new age?" She protested. "Not only that, but I put some research into my mother's studies and found that she had been taught all of that and more!"_

 _Her teacher frowned. "His Royal Majesty the King has given me a strict set of lessons and subjects to bestow upon you, your Majesty."_

 _"My father..?" Her voice shook._

 _"Zelda." The icy voice of her father came from behind her, and she felt her back grow rigid._

 _Zelda turned quickly, bringing a clenched fist to her chest. Behind her, she heard a faint 'my King' from her private tutor as he bowed. Standing at the doorway of her study was King Rhoam, in all of his glory. And on his face was an expression of such contempt, she felt her stomach drop._

 _"I trust you are not arguing with your tutor." He said. His eyes narrowed on her, and she felt her heartbeat quicken._

 _"Father, I… I was only protesting the current curriculum you have me on. I understand that I am to be Queen in the future, but—"_

 _"But?" Her father's tone was no-nonsense, warning her to tread lightly._

 _She swallowed unsteadily. "—_ but _, how are ancient history and religion alone going to help me be a good ruler? Shouldn't a good Queen be as knowledgeable as her subjects?"_

 _"Zelda, you know exactly why things are they way they are. I will not tolerate any more arguing."_

 _"But—"_

 _"No more 'buts'!" He barked, and she flinched back. "Now, come. I have something to show you."_

 _Zelda, head hung low, began to shuffle her way outside of the study, not even bidding her tutor goodbye. Her father led her silently through the winding halls of the castle as she followed, hands clasped tightly together. The only sound was the soft clinking of armor from the knights that trailed them. Her father led her up the stairs, up high to one of the balconies outside. Her heels clicked over the stone. They moved to the edge and looked out beyond to where Hyrule thrived, green and vibrant and full of life._

 _"One day far in the future, praise be, you will rule over these lands." Her father began. " But unless we rid ourselves of Calamity Ganon, there will be no future to rule over. We must protect the future of Hyrule beyond everything else."_

 _A warm breeze blew back her hair, but she felt an icy chill go down her spine. Her father slowed down his steps, coming to a stop. They stood, facing Castle Town. She could hear laughter, even at their distance._

 _"Therefore I will be suspending the majority of your lessons for the time being in order to focus on awakening your birthright. Time is of the essence, and you are already far past due to attain them. Instead of your lessons, I want you to be praying day in and day out."_

 _Guilt pierced into her heart and the slight tone of accusation. She faltered the tiniest bit, then held herself up to her full height again. She couldn't let fear or insecurities cloud her mind, not now._

 _"Yes, father." She agreed quietly._

 _"And once we rid ourselves of this threat, we will resume your regular lessons once again." King Rhoam decided._

 _Her hands fisted in her thick skirts and she grit her teeth. "Yes, father…"_

 _Her father turned and left, not even bidding her goodbye. She shook her head. It was all madness._

 _"There has to be some other way that I can help besides praying... I am the blood of the the Goddess Hylia." She whispered to herself, repeating the words of her tutor. "I am to be the next great Queen of our beloved kingdom. And I must do what I can to save it."_

* * *

Sweat dripped down her face, and she mopped it back, dragging stray hair out of her eyes. Despite the fire potion, it was _unbearably_ hot. Groaning, Zelda took a moment to attempt to tie all of her hair back away from her face.

 _Clink_.

The rattle of weapons gave Link away, and suddenly he dropped down beside where she was hiding. She looked up at him, squinting away from the sun. He looked as hot as she felt as he sheathed the Master Sword back in it's usual place.

"It's safe now." He announced smoothly, but his voice was full of exhaustion. It made her feel guilty. She knew Link had proper armor to battle the heat, yet he stood in his Champion's tunic and regular attire, drinking fire potions just like herself.

"Great work, Link. Let's get a move on then." She said, standing up from her crouching position.

The hike up to Goron City almost made her regret insisting on walking. Not only was the path littered with fire monsters, but the heat made any sort of exercise nearly intolerable. They had to stop frequently so Link could slay any monster obstructing their path. Thankfully, she could finally see the city up ahead. They moved onward, and approached the final archway. A Goron standing guard grinned at them and waved.

"Hey there!" He called out. "What brings ya all the way out here?" He freely scanned the two Hylians as they stepped up to him.

Zelda inhaled and mustered the will to give him a smile. The heat sapped any desire to by civil from her. "I am here to speak to the chief of the Gorons."

The Goron looked surprised. "You wanna speak to Boss, eh?" He turned from them to point. "Boss is always lurking around up there. That's where you will find him!"

Zelda felt relieved. "Thank you."

The Goron grinned in return. "No problem, little Hylian. See ya!"

The guard resumed his rounds, and Link and Zelda moved on. Goron City was lively and bustling with energy. A Goron child rolled past them smoothly on their way up, giggling. Several other Gorons were chatting away in front of businesses, basking in the sun and the heat. Surprisingly, the passed a lone Gerudo on the way up.

" _Holy hotness_ … " Zelda could hear her mutter under her breath as they walked by.

They finally reached the structure the Goron had pointed at, only to find a large, elderly Goron with an eyepatch pacing out in front of it. Link stepped ahead of Zelda to face him.

"It's another scorcher today." The chief mumbled, before realizing someone was in front of him. His eye widened in surprise. "Ah, the tiny traveler! What're ya doing here?!"

"We came to visit you." Link replied.

"We, is it?" He turned towards Zelda, squinting. "Who're you?" He asked, voice gruff.

Zelda swallowed, standing up tall. "My name is Zelda. I am the princess of Hyrule. I come here seeking an audience with you."

"Zelda, huh…?" He asked, scratching his head. It appeared "You came all this way for me..? Hmm… well ya can't be that bad if you're hangin' around the tiny traveler here. I like you!" His laughter boomed out. His language was unpolished, unrefined, but Zelda was put at ease nonetheless. She had always liked the Gorons. "I am the great Goron Boss, Bludo!" He struck a pose, and a loud crack sounded. Bludo faltered. "Arrghhh... the blasted pain in my back flared up again…"

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." Zelda said, giving him a small smile as he rubbed his hurt back. He made no reaction to her name or title, but from what she understood, Bludo concerned himself with very little regarding the Hylians.

"I wonder where Yunobo is... He's probably off somewhere slackin'." He growled, ignoring her introduction, thick annoyance in his face. "Supposed to be gettin' my painkillers…"

"Hey, Boss!" A youthful voice called out from their side, and Zelda turned in time to see a young Goron roll over to him. He unfurled himself in their presence, handing Bludo his medicine. "Here's your painkillers, Boss. Sorry it took so long…" He turned, and Zelda recognized him instantly from Link's journey. He had rosy cheeks and a small tuft of white hair on the top of his head.

"Link? What are you doing here, brother?" Yunobo's eyes squinted as he finally examined Zelda. "Another Hylian..?"

"You must be Daruk's descendant, Yunobo." Zelda said, feeling sweat drip down the side of her face. Goddess, was it hot. "My name is Zelda. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Zelda?!" Yunobo's eyes widened a considerable amount. "Like… the Zelda, goro?!"

"That's what she said, dammit!" Bludo yelled, whacking Yunobo in the back with his arm. Yunobo stumbled forward, rubbing his back while he still eyed Zelda. "Don't be so slow, boy!"

"So… you knew Daruk, then?" Yunobo questioned, inching away from his boss. Bludo perked up at his words, gazing at Zelda with wordless curiosity.

Zelda nodded, deflating suddenly at the thought of her late companion. "Y-yes, I did. Daruk was one of my dearest friends."

"Really? Where have you been all this time then, goro?" Yunobo seemed confused, and for that she couldn't blame him.

"I was fending off Calamity Ganon for the last one hundred years, trapped within Hyrule Castle. It wasn't until Link came to help me finally seal away Ganon that I was freed once more."

"What a sec…" Bludo grunted, scratching his head, the conversation finally catching up to him. "You… knew Daruk? That's impossible! How do I know you're tellin' the truth?!"

Skepticism. The roadblock in her path. It would be necessary to face it head on, it seemed. But, oh, she was growing irate. The heat was stifling and her clothes were drenched with sweat. What she would give for a nice cold bath. Still, she held her chin high and answered their questions as patiently as she could.

"King Dorephan of the Zora's knows who I am and will attest to it, as does Impa of the Sheikah. So will Link, who was my appointed knight a hundred years ago." Zelda gestured towards her knight, who stepped up beside her. "Link is the Chosen Hero of the Master Sword, which he bears at this moment."

"Yeah, I trust Link and all, goro, but what proof do _you_ have?" Yunobo pressed on.

Zelda was stunned. Proof of herself…? She was suddenly uncomfortable. Her powers lingered inside her, but were faded. There was no dire situation that called forth their immediate assistance, therefore they remained faint. There wasn't much she could do in her current situation.

"H-how would you like me to prove I am who I say I am?" She stumbled with her words, uneasy, and mentally cursed herself for it. She needed to remain strong and unbowed under pressure.

"Hmmm…." Yunobo took a minute to think it through while Bludo stomped his foot on the ground. Dust scattered into the air from impact.

"Of course she ain't who she says she is! Hylians are weak! This girl she claims to be is long dead! The _nerve_ , lying on _my_ turf!"

Link quickly stepped in front of Zelda, half shielding her with his body, hand grabbing the hilt of the Master Sword protectively. Zelda panicked. The Gorons had been easy to rally to their side before. Daruk's assistance and trust had gone a long ways, it seemed, and her father had known exactly what to say to them at the time. She was ill suited for this.

"Wait, b-boss! I think I know how she can prove herself, goro!"

"Shut it, Yunob-" _CRACK_. "Aarrgghhhh... This blasted back pain…" Bludo deflated as he clung to his back.

Yunobo turned to Zelda, ignoring his boss. "Tell me something about Daruk. Then I will know for sure if you knew him or not!"

 _Something about Daruk..?_

Zelda held herself straighter, placing a hand on Link's arm to gently urge him to the side. Link shot her a look, and for one long moment held her eyes with his. In his look, she could hear the unspoken words: _tread carefully_.

"What exactly would you like me to tell?" She asked, returning her gaze to the Goron.

"Hmmm… anything! Maybe something about his ancestry?" Yunobo's eyes lit up with excitement, at all the possible new information he could potentially learn.

Zelda's heart sank in her chest. "Unfortunately… Daruk never spent much time detailing us on his personal life. I... regret that I do not know much of his family. Our time was spent training and strategizing the inevitable return of Calamity Ganon. I'm sorry."

Yunobo's face fell, and she felt helpless. How was she supposed to prove she really was herself? She looked towards the mountain where Daruk was carved, and her heart went out to his family. Before he could say anything else, she continued.

"I can tell you this. Daruk was a uniting figure amongst the Champions. He… strongly believed in the value of teamwork. His strength was incomparable, and with the addition of Daruk's Protection, he was truly a formidable foe." She smiled to herself, the memories flooding back faster than she was prepared for. "His love for this kingdom drove him to put his life on the line for it. There is no way I could ever express how much his loss has impacted me. I have spent the last one hundred years thinking about it... about the death of all of the Champions…"

Yunobo's eyes were wide, and almost shimmery. Even Bludo quieted down, watching her with skeptical eyes, though they seemed to warm with her words.

"Daruk's legacy lives on within you, Yunobo, as his descendant." Suddenly, an idea formed into her mind, and she nearly rushed her words to explain it. "—as it lives on within Rudania, the protector of Goron City. Only, Rudania needs another Champion to pilot it now."

"A-another Champion?" Yunobo shook, looking simultaneously terrified and in awe.

"My father chose Daruk for his courageousness and strength, and for his use of his Protection as well. It seems his Protection has been passed down to you."

"W-wait… how did you know that, goro?" The young Goron looked confused.

Zelda smiled at him. "While I held Ganon at bay, I watched over Link's journey. I saw how you were able to help him, Yunobo. It appears to me that you really are the descendant of Daruk. Which is why I would choose you to be Divine Beast Rudania's next Champion."

Yunobo was speechless, looking at her with wide eyes.

"Yunobo… the next Champion?" Bludo scratched his head.

Zelda nodded eagerly. "I think he is the best choice for piloting Vah Rudania."

"Me..?" Yunobo finally whispered. " _Me?!_ " A toothy grin broke out on his face. "I get to be a hero, just like Daruk?!"

Zelda made eye contact with Link, and found that he was _smiling_. Heart pounding in her chest, she quickly looking away, willing herself not to blush. "Y-yes. I'm sure this is what Daruk would have wanted. Yunobo… do you accept this honor?"

Yunobo quickly looked to Bludo for reassurance.

"Ah, hell…" Bludo, still rubbing his aching back, finally consented. "I don't really know how you Hylians singled out Yunobo of all Gorons, but I can't really complain. Go ahead, Yunobo! Just make sure you bring me back more pain killers!"

Yunobo gasped, and jumped in the air with a fist bump. " _Yes!_ I can't believe it! _Thank you!_ " He jumped around, cheering at the top of his lungs. Zelda giggled, hiding her smile behind her hand. She turned around to look at the giant sculpture of Daruk that had been carved into the mountainside. Her heart clenched with guilt, but she ground her teeth with determination. It was a long way to make amends with what happened to Daruk himself, but she could start by taking care of his descendant.

 _Daruk, I promise you._ She vowed in her head, staring carefully into his carved eyes. _Yunobo will be taken care of._

* * *

Bludo grumbled to himself steps away from Link and Zelda. They all faced the Divine Beast Vah Rudania, waiting anxiously for any semblance of a notion that Yunobo took to it. Zelda's anxiety had fried her nerves already, on top of the intense heat that never seemed to dissipate in the slightest. She was beyond ready to leave. The entire back of her neck was soaked with sweat, and her hair clung to it.

Rudania suddenly shifted, the familiar hum of power igniting suddenly. As it sped up and Rudania's blue lights lit up, Zelda breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well I'll be damned." Bludo muttered.

"He did it." Zelda said, smile lighting up her face.

Vah Rudania roared as steam hissed out of its interior. It crawled over the mountainside, unsteady. Zelda was reminded of Daruk. He had struggled with navigating Vah Rudania initially, and Zelda had made many journeys to Death Mountain to help him adjust settings and make it easier for him.

She held out her hand to Link, who looked over to her in surprise.

"Come, Link. Let's go see Yunobo in person." She said. Link nodded, grabbing ahold of her hand as she brought out the Sheikah slate. She bid goodbye to Bludo as they transported up to the Divine Beast's belly. There, they found Yunobo.

"I can't believe I'm really doing this…" The Goron said to himself.

"You would make Daruk proud." Zelda spoke up, surprising Yunobo. Rudania jolted as a result.

"P-princess!" Yunobo cried out, whipping around to face the duo. "Y-you scared me! How did you get up here?!"

Zelda held up the Sheikah Slate with a giggle. "With a little help of ancient Sheikah technology. Now, how natural does the piloting feel to you?"

Yunobo bit his lip, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's… a little bit complicated, to be honest. I must look like a failure compared to Daruk."

Zelda's heart went out to him. "Daruk had trouble piloting Rudania first as well. By assessing the way Vah Rudania moves and reacts to you, I can help you learn to pilot it better. Don't worry, Yunobo — you are the chosen new Champion. You can do this."

Yunobo grinned, looking all around at the interior of the Divine Beast. He was nearly vibrating with excitement. "I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe it."

"Believe it." Link spoke up, and both pairs of eyes snapped to him. "There is no better person for the job."

Yunobo sniffled. The Goron covered his eyes with his rocky arm. Link smiled, soft and small, with endearment for his friend.

"Thank you, Link. Thank you, Zelda. Thank you both, _so_ much."

* * *

They set off hours later, eager to get away from the severe heat emitting from Death Mountain. They helped Yunobo learn some of the basic controls of Rudania, and promised to visit him again. Despite his initial missteps with the piloting, Zelda had full faith that he would eventually master it, just like Daruk did.

"Link, I wanted to make a detour to the Akkala Highlands before we head back." Zelda requested atop Navi, wiping the sweat from her brow. Her clothes stuck to her uncomfortably, but the heat was much more manageable away from Goron City. "I have been writing to Robbie… I haven't had a chance to visit him yet, and to meet his wife. And he speaks of another woman named Cherry, I believe? Whatever than means... Robbie didn't seem like the type, but... a hundred years is a long time." She mumbled to herself.

"Of course. Anything you want, princess." Link replied solemnly.

 _Princess_. Inwardly, Zelda sighed. After the first few awkward 'Zelda's' he slipped right back into calling her princess. Before the calamity she had grown closer to Link than she had ever been with anyone. He addressed her out of duty around everyone else, but… in private, there were times where he treated her like he would anyone else. Like an equal, not a princess. He didn't remember any of that, though. He didn't remember the times they had spent traveling together, confiding in one another, leaning on each other, trusting each other. Zelda felt with weight of their bond, now one-sided, and it hung heavy in her chest. This boy, whom she felt like she knew with all of her heart — he didn't know her anymore. It was a harsh and cutting truth, but the truth all the same.

"It is." She replied, breaking away from her thoughts like she'd never had them in the first place. "I'm eager to catch up with him, and his research concerning the Guardians." A smile graced her lips as the familiar buzz of excitement she got concerning anything to do with research took over. "Robbie has always had a knack for research, and had been such a help to me back then. His devotion is admirable, no doubt about it. I've missed out on a hundred _years_ worth of Guardian research. I'm not sure if I will ever catch up!"

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Link's lips lift up in a small, easy smile. Her heart raced at the sight. The look on his face… She knew him better than anyone. _Fondness_ … Memories or no, he was still her Link. It would take time, but she confident that they could go back to the way things were before. Then and only then, would she be able to confess to him what she wanted to confess to the Deku Tree all those years ago.

* * *

Link rested up against the wall of Robbie's lab, arms crossed over his chest as he watched Zelda and Robbie interact. It was slightly fascinating, watching the two scientists geek out over what they loved.

"Cherry is _incredible_." Zelda said, and Robbie stood as tall and proud as he could.

"Isn't she, hm? My pride and joy. I knew you would appreciate her, princess!" He said.

"I can't believe you were _actually_ able to construct such a device… So much has happened the past 100 years, I feel as though I'll never be able to catch up on it all! And you, Robbie… I'm so glad to find that you've settled down." She turned to face Jerrin, who stood nervously to the side. "Thank you both, for welcoming me into your home."

"Well, of course!" Jerrin rushed over, grabbing one of Zelda's hands. "It is an honor to have you here, princess."

Zelda nodded, smiling at the woman. "I understand that you focus your research more on shrines, is that correct?"

Jerrin nodded quickly, face turning pink. "Y-yes."

"I can't blame you. The shrines are one of the most elusive and complicated structures known. Only Link has been able to activate and enter them as the Chosen One. B-before the Calamity, I had devoted much time to researching them."

From the back of the room, Link shuffled his feet. They'd been talking for almost an hour now. Zelda had been overjoyed at the reunion, and it had been nice seeing the stress and worry that was a near constant on her face just disappear for a little while.

"By the way, I have something I need to ask of you, Robbie." Zelda's voice broke Link out of his thoughts, and he refocused on her again.

"Hm, is that so? Anything for you, princess." He said.

"As you know… Hyrule castle is currently under construction, as well as Castle Town. According to the latest update, there is only months left before it is ready for us to return to it. And when we do… I-I would appreciate it if you were there." She fretted with her hands. "I understand that you have built a life for yourself here… but I want you to be apart of my council, Robbie. I want for you to advise me. There is a lot I have missed out on, and I could use your guidance and knowledge. I have a new lab being built, and you could bring Jerrin and Cherry, and—"

Robbie smiled, and Zelda stopped babbling at once. "I would be honored, princess."

Zelda let out a breath. "Truly?"

The Sheikah nodded, reaching over to take Jerrin's hand in his own. "We both would would be. And Cherry too, hm?"

Zelda couldn't help the elated laughter that escaped from her. She brought her hands to her chest, looking back to Link with joy. He shared a small smile, and her heart pounded.

"Thank you, Robbie. Sincerely. I promise I will make it worth your while — the lab, you should see the blueprints for them! Admittedly, I spent a little more on them than what is necessarily 'proper', but I couldn't help myself. This lab... the potential it has... I can't wait for you to see it!" Their excited chatter returned to science as the night dragged on. Zelda sat in the middle of the small room, face bathed in the warm lamp light that reflected in her eyes as she smiled. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Link turn around and exit the room. He left his bag behind so she wasn't too worried, but at the same time, something was pulling on her to follow.

She stood, brushing her pants off. Jerrin and Robbie were in the middle of arguing over what they would bring to the castle when it was time, only stopping when they noticed her leaving.

"Princess? Where are you going?" Robbie frowned.

"I'll only be a moment." Zelda waved him off with a reassuring smile. The door shut with a soft snap of air as Zelda left the lab, walking out to where Link oversaw the Akkala region. Down below the hill the lab sat on was an inn, and it's lights glimmered in the distance. A breeze chilled her skin and raised goosebumps, so she crossed her arms as she reached her knight. She looked to him. He seemed deep in thought, mulling over something incessantly — although, it was all he usually seemed to be doing anymore. She felt restless after all the excitement from earlier, and wide awake at the thriving state the Akkala region seemed to be in. She wanted him to bask in it with her.

"Link, tell me about Akkala." She requested, shooting him a small smile. It was an attempt to distract him. "Tell me about the people here, and your journeys."

Link blinked, breaking from his thoughts, and considered her question for a moment. "What would you like to know, princess?"

"Anything that pleases you." She said.

"There… is a town not too far from here call Tarrey Town. I helped build it in my spare time. The owner is one of Bolson's associates back at the Castle. His name is Hudson. The one married to the Gerudo woman." Link's voice was soft, and she soaked up his words like a sponge.

"Oh, I know who you're talking about! The shorter man, with the black hair?"

Link nodded, and she mulled over the new information.

"I think I remember watching you help build his town… I admit, at the time I was confused on what you had been doing, but now it all makes sense." Her smile was full of warmth. "But Link, I think it is… truly amazing how you have helped the growth of our kingdom. You have been more of an aid than even I have been in such a short amount of time. I wish to one day visit Tarrey Town, when we get the chance."

Link's smile was back, still slight, but there. Her heart warmed at the sight. He seemed to grow more confident with her placating nature. They fell back into a comfortable silence, both listening to the wind and soft coos of animals in the distance. Fireflies flickered across the fields of grass.

"Robbie has changed." Zelda says quietly, after a while. "I never thought him to be the type to settle down. I suppose it's only natural, though. It's been 100 years. So much has happened… it's a little overwhelming at times."

Link glanced over, watching her.

"Maybe… I'm not suited to rule. I don't even recognize those close to me anymore." She drew into herself tighter, shivering at the next breeze.

Link shifted, pulling the Hylian Hood off of his back and draping it over her shoulders. Zelda froze, eyes wide. The hood was warm and smelled just like Link. She clutched it tightly, savoring the feeling it gave her.

"What about you?" She asked.

Link shrugged. "I'm fine."

Zelda pulled it closer. Her chest felt light and fluttery. She didn't think she would ever get over the feeling of wearing Link's clothes. She loved it.

"We will be riding to Kakariko in the morning. It should take us almost all day to get back. You should get some rest." Link said, turning away from her again.

Zelda nodded. "I suppose you're right. Link..?"

He met her gaze.

"Get some rest too."

Link's lips tipped up in a half smile. "I'll try."

* * *

They left Robbie's lab the next morning after a heartfelt goodbye and promises to write. Zelda assured him that she would keep him updated on the vital details of the construction of Hyrule castle, promising that she'd make the necessary adjustments to the lab for him. They rode all day, pausing briefly for breaks, and arrived at Kakariko by twilight. Shadows enveloped the purple-tinged lands, leaving a chill for the night. The torches were already alight to guide their way into the village.

Zelda dismounted Navi, passing the reins to an older woman she didn't recognize. As Link dismounted Epona, Paya ran up to meet with Zelda.

"Zelda! I-I mean, your Highness!" The young Sheikah woman stopped right in front of the Hylian princess, beaming. Her cheeks were flushed. "Welcome back. I hope your journey went well."

Zelda felt a warm rush of affection for her friend. "It was, thank you…"

The girls smiled at each other awkwardly, both unused to female friendship, and both treasuring each other's presence.

"Grandmother is waiting for you at the house." Paya announced, hands wringing in their usual habit.

Zelda nodded as Link rejoined her side. There was a certain ease to it, and less tension than there had been in his movements just a day prior.

 _He's more comfortable around me again_. Zelda thought with glee.

They walked down to the heart of the village, Zelda leading with Paya and Link trailing closely behind. Sheikah guards accompanied their return. Despite the late hour, Zelda found that there were many Sheikah villagers scattered around, all watching her. There were more travelers, as well. More than she was used to seeing.

"More people have been stopping by here, all hoping for a chance to see you." Paya said, noticing Zelda's puzzled look.

Before Zelda could formulate a response, a Hylian woman with dirty brown hair approached them. She was dressed in rags, but despite her appearance she had a smile on her face.

"Your Highness, it's a pleasure to finally meet your acquaintance…" The woman started. "I was hoping to speak with you about something."

Link and a guard had stepped forward to shield Zelda, but she held a hand to them. If she were to be Queen, she needed to listen to the voice of all of her people. She needed to hear their concerns and reassure them. There was no better time to start than now.

"Yes? What of?" She asked.

"Well… I have recently lost both my son and husband." She started, eyes getting teary. "It was a stormy night, and he came without warning. The man."

Curiosity officially piqued, Zelda looked to Link for his reaction. He was wary, guard up as usual. She turned back to the woman.

"A man, you say? What man?"

"Why, he is a deadly killer, your Grace! He slayed my husband and son with no remorse, not even a shred of emotion on his face…"

"What—"

"He was…. _The Chosen Hero!_ "

Suddenly, the woman grinned, and in a puff of smoke reappeared within blood red Yiga attire.

Zelda let out a sharp gasp, just as the woman lunged for her, sickle extended. Link drew the Master Sword, jumping in front of her. He knocked her sickle out of her hands, and it flew to the side, sticking deep within the damp earth. Zelda had fallen back in the encounter, guards rushing up to flank her. Paya ran over to help her.

Link captured the woman and bound her wrists, dragging her over to where Zelda was now standing shakily. Her breathing was labored. He grabbed the Yiga mask and tore it off of the woman's face. Blood trickled down from her nose, and the most hateful glare was directed towards Zelda. Malice burned in her eyes. A crowd had gathered around, all watching the scene unfold with bated breath.

"Who are you?" Zelda demanded, voice hard. She matched the glare of the woman, eyes narrowed. "And what is the meaning of this? I thought Link to have defeated the Yiga Boss. Yet here you are, attacking us again and again. What is it you want?"

The woman cackled, the sound sick and ominous. "My dear, Boss or no, the Yiga Clan will _never_ give up our fight. The royal family has wronged us. We will take back what is ours."

"That was in the past." Zelda protested, gritting her teeth. "When I take my throne, the royal family will have a newly established, stronger relationship with those of the Sheikah. There is no need for a fight!"

"Take back your throne?" She barked out laughter. "Is that what it is you're doing? Good luck. The people will never support you."

" _Silence!_ " A Sheikah guard bellowed, making forward to strike, and only stopping when Zelda shifted another hand up to quiet him.

"The Hylians— my _people_ will support me." She said.

The woman scoffed. "A hundred years ago you may have been a big deal, but now you will be lucky if people even recognize your name." The woman grinned with madness, all crooked teeth and eyes glazed over. She looked unhinged, like someone who had nothing left for them in life. "You, my dear, are _nothing_."

Link bristled, yanking the rope bound at her wrists. She made a noise of discomfort, but he ignored it. His eyes glowed with anger, with a fire than was unfamiliar to Zelda. His jaw was clenched tightly. He was _livid_.

 _You are nothing._ The words echoed in her head like a sick mantra, over and over. _Nothing, nothing, nothing._ Zelda felt her insides go cold. She clenched her hands into fists. _You are nothing._ She thought of her father, chastising her up until the day he died. _You are nothing._ She thought of Impa, Purah, and Robbie, her mentors, who grew old fighting a war that lasted more than a century. _You are nothing._ She thought of the Champions — of Urbosa, Mipha, Revali, and Daruk, and how she had failed them. _You are nothing._ She thought of her mother, who died young, a lost teacher. _You are nothing._ She thought of Link, dying in her arms on the battlefield due to her own inadequacies. _You are nothing._

Something in her snapped. The insecurity that had ruled over her entire life was suddenly gone, and in place, a fire began to burn, coursing through her veins and warming her blood. Zelda, cheeks flushed and eyes bright, felt her hands begin to shake.

"That may be true." She admitted in a harsh whisper. "People may not know my name just yet, but I can assure you — they _will_." Zelda glared down at her, eyes aflame. "I am Zelda of Hyrule's royal family. I have the blood of the Goddess Hylia running through my veins. And you are wrong. I am not nothing. I am _Queen_."

She wasn't a failure. She was the only one who could rise her kingdom from its place in the ashes once more. It had taken a hateful woman donned in Yiga attire to only recognize it herself. She was the crown Princess Zelda of the kingdom Hyrule. The last of her ancient and powerful bloodline. The fate of her kingdom and of the years to come rested on her shoulders. The fate of all future Zelda's, of all future _Link's_ … they were on her.

She could not fail.

She _would_ not fail.

Zelda broke her gaze from the woman's to Link. Their eyes met.

"Take her away." Zelda ordered, voice tight with emotion.

Link nodded, understanding her in a way that only he ever could. Slowly the woman's smile faded, and an expression of terror replaced it.

"T-take me away? Where?! Kill me now! You _cowards! You will regret this!_ " She shrieked, voice breaking.

Zelda turned to leave briskly, ignoring the woman's screams as Link dragged her away. She could hardly hear anything above the blood roaring in her ears. She needed to leave, to get out of there. She felt hot all over.

Paya was nervously wringing her hands again, and ran over to assist Zelda as soon as she got close. "Zel— y-your Highness, please, allow me to escort you back to your room." Paya stuttered, bright red in the face.

 _Your Highness…?_

Zelda turned, gasp escaping her lips as she finally noticed the respectful, admiring gazes of her peers. They looked at her like she was a true Queen. Never in her life had she been looked at with such esteem. Only looks of pity and disdain. Her chest warmed as she grew flustered.

One of the guards was the first to drop to a low bow. Slowly, the rest of the crowd dropped, all bowing to their future Queen, who they had just witnessed come into her own.

Hot tears welled in Zelda's eyes. Paya was knelt down right beside her, and with a flick of her wrist she waved for her to stand. Her throat felt tight and her heart pounded with nerves.

"Yes… alright..." Zelda agreed, head swimming and feeling dizzy. She turned to the first Sheikah guard on her right, praying that she didn't look as emotional as she felt. "Send Link to me when he returns."

The guard nodded dutifully. "Yes, my Queen."

Zelda was momentarily startled. It was the first time someone had proclaimed her as their Queen out loud, and it shook her to the core. She allowed Paya to usher her off, taking her to her room.

* * *

 _Knock, knock_

At the sound at her door, Zelda stood, heavy tome closing, and made her way over to open it. Behind it stood Link. She stepped to the side, allowing him in, and quickly closed the door after. As soon as he turned around, Zelda was in his arms, melting into him. Link was startled, hands hovering above her hesitantly before finally resting at her shoulders uncomfortably.

"P-princess…" He stuttered.

" _Zelda_. My name is Zelda." She reminded him firmly, then parted from him only enough to look at his face.

"Zelda…" The name appeared uncomfortable on his tongue, but abided by her request. "Are you alright? Are you injured anywhere?" His eyes grazed over her form, soft and worried.

Zelda's heart constricted in her chest, feeling like it would burst from the amount of close attention he paid to her. She almost couldn't bear it any longer. She wanted more. _Needed_ more. She loved him. She really did.

"I'm fine, Link." She breathed. "I only wanted to thank you for being there for me."

He was confused. "Of course. I am sworn to protect you."

There it was again. Oh, how she so desperately wished for him to see her as her friend, as his equal, because that was how she regarded him. It was hard that he had so few memories…

"Link, I want you to listen to me, and listen to me clearly." She instructed, and his full attention was immediately granted to her as his eyes flickered back up to meet hers. "You are no longer my appointed knight."

He opened his mouth to protest, but she held up her finger to silence him.

"Though, when the time comes, I should name you my General. But for now, you are simply my dearest friend and companion. I appreciate everything you do for me, but please… let the old ways die."

Link frowned. He looked uncomfortable at the idea. For the life of her, she didn't understand why. He had a scarce recollection of his old life. Unless the old laws were embedded into his bones, why did he always act so formal with her? Around others, he was more relaxed and even made jokes.

"Princess, I… do not know how else to act."

"What..?" She was stunned. "Link, you must be joking. I have witnessed you interact with countless others besides myself and you don't treat them nearly as formally as you do with me."

"You're different." His voice was barely above a whisper, but it hit her in the chest all the same.

"D-different? How so…?" Insecurity creeped back into her veins.

"Princ— _Zelda_. You know me better than I know myself. I only know the scarce few memories I salvaged from before. I remember the way I felt in the past, but… the person who I was before… I'm not him anymore."

Suddenly it clicked, and the realization felt like ice in her stomach. _Oh_.

"Link… are you afraid you'll disappoint me?"

He broke her gaze, looking off to the side with shame. Her heart tightened in her chest.

"Link, look at me." She said.

He closed his eyes, and his jaw clenched audibly, the sound of teeth grinding. The sight of him in pain — she couldn't stand it. Her hand reached out to cup his cheek and pull his face towards her own. She gave him a small, reassuring smile.

"You could never disappoint me. Link, you have _saved_ me. I would not be here without you. No matter what happens, and not matter what you remember, I will always stand by your side. You don't have anything to worry about."

His eyes finally, hesitantly, flicked up to meet hers. She was surprised at the amount of raw emotion in them — emotion that Link never allowed anyone to witness. He examined the sincerity in her eyes, and then slowly started to take the time to examine the rest of her face. His eyes flickered back and forth, as though trying to find even a hint of deceit, but found none. Zelda stood still, hand on his jaw, allowing him to read her. Her entire body felt tingly underneath his gaze. Finally, his eyes rested on her lips, then flicked back up to her own eyes. His lips parted, and her mouth went dry. The air felt heavy, and she felt as though gravity was pulling her closer to him. She could feel his breath on her face. See the deep blue flecks in his eyes.

Link backed away, and the moment was gone. She let her hand drop back to her side, feeling foolish. She had thought they were having a moment… did he not feel the same?

"...I will let you retire for the evening, princess." Link said.

Her heart fell at the formality, but having made a fool out of herself enough for one evening, she settled for taking a shaky breath and backing off instead. "Y-yes, thank you. I shall see you in the morning, then?"

He nodded, turning to make his way to the door. Once there, he stopped. Zelda watched curiously.

"Thank you…" He finally mumbled.

"What?" She asked with wide green eyes, caught off guard.

"For everything."

And then he was gone, slipping out of her door like a shadow, faster than she could call out to him.

Once more, she was alone.

* * *

 _Sorry for not updating this for so long! I have been updating more frequently on archiveofourown, but I will definitely put in more of an effort to post them here as well! I was getting more attention for this fic there so I prioritized it. The next ones will be coming soon!_


End file.
